


【团酷】五日罪犯

by hyydxcj



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyydxcj/pseuds/hyydxcj
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
“今天，我遇见一个女人  
那个娼妇过于妖艳，可耳垂还算漂亮  
圆润的轮廓，就像是你的  
我走上前，行贴面礼  
对其低语，就像是对你一样  
可惜，那女人挣扎  
我便只好咬掉了她的耳朵”  
——摘自致酷拉皮卡的匿名信件

“真是懦弱啊，竟然被一个小把戏给震住了手脚…”  
在意识行将涣散之际，锁链手愤恨地在心中不住责备自己。他本应该更小心一些的，在走进冷藏室的那一瞬，地上横卧着的另一个“酷拉皮卡”轻而易举地就搅乱了他的心神。金发青年不顾一切地上前想要查明真相，却全然忘记附近还有一名等候多时的狩猎者。  
感觉自己的后脑收到重击，酷拉皮卡眼前一黑，直直地趴了下去。不偏不倚，正好砸在自己的尸体上。不，准确的说，是与自己长相雷同的、某人的尸体上。鲜血汩汩地从受到冲击的前额涌出来，不一会就沾湿了他手中紧握的纸页。那上面有这样一行字样：“五层餐厅的冷藏室，让我们来做个了结。”

整个事件的起因还要从三个小时前讲起。那时，酷拉皮卡获准暂时离开黑鲸号的二层，与猎人协会的成员进行交涉……  
“我已经受够了，米哉斯顿。你知道侍卫可以离开王族生活区的机会并不多，无论如何，我今天下午必须得到一个明确的回复。请协会立刻授权，或者，讲明拒绝我的理由。”  
“请先冷静一下，酷拉皮卡。这没什么大不了的不是吗？”本想打哈哈敷衍过去的“牛面”开始认真起来了，他看见对方的眸中已是一片赤红，这是愤怒到极点的表现。  
“试着再动用一下自己的理性，就是因为你们这些侍卫太过活跃，协会和卡金的关系现在正值低谷。能把骚扰信寄给你的多半是特权阶层，调查就意味着冲突。你确定要做到这种地步吗？就为了这点风月之事…”  
“这种消息也算做风月之事？!那你身为罪犯猎人的底线未免太低了些，米哉斯顿。”毫不犹豫地打断了对方的解释，酷拉皮卡把一摞素色硬纸信封甩在他面前，动作很是野蛮。硬纸丢在桌面上时，发出啪得一声闷响。那是自己最近一段时间内收到的东西，既没有署名也查不清来处。  
“好吧，我先看一下…”无可奈何地做出让步，米哉斯顿捡起了其中的一件。单看信封，谁也不敢相信这竟然会是骚扰，深色的暗纹底面古典又大气，处处都在彰显主人平时的气场。  
“这流氓的格调还挺高。”默默地在心底里吐槽后，他拆开了那封信，嘴角还带着笑意。一直以来，米哉斯顿都认为是酷拉皮卡太过自尊，以至于到了神经过敏的地步。可在读完第一句话后，他的看法立刻改变了。与规规矩矩的外表不同，里面的内容简直不忍直视，再往下看，暧昧的暗示和别有他意的恐吓几乎贯穿了全文。  
“怎么样。”金发青年不依不饶地追问，他看见对方原本轻松的笑容凝固在了脸上。  
“…文笔还说得过去，是封好情书。”  
“简直恶心！”酷拉皮卡气到想爆粗口，展开的纸张被随意揉了揉塞回到原处。金发青年对待它就像是对待什么脏东西一样，“你不能自欺欺人，这已经不是表白的程度了。”  
“放轻松，没准给你写信的是个和你般配的金发美人呢。”男人继续安慰，却已然不敢直视对方的眼睛，他也会心虚。米哉斯顿知道协会消极回避的态度伤害了一部分人的权益，但除此之外也别无他法。  
“请继续忍耐。这是协会的最终批示，无论前来申诉多少遍都一样。希望你能够体谅并做出个人的牺牲。”  
个人的牺牲吗……  
“我在之前的报告中强调过很多次了吧，这不仅仅是为了我自己……”酷拉皮卡动了动嘴角，想要反驳，却什么话也说不出来。在一阵短暂的沉默后，他选择了放弃，只默默地把桌上的材料都收了起来。  
“你就只能讲这些官腔，对于普通人的境遇，协会压根就不在乎。”  
这是锁链手在离开办公室前留下的话，有些过分，但更多的是无能为力的失落。在最新的信件，被提及到的是“耳朵”，可在之前的文字里还有许多更可怕的东西。“手臂”、“躯体”、“颅骨”或是“嘴唇”，骚扰他的流氓似乎也是个人体收藏家，信中讲述的事件也很有可能是真的。  
“在黑鲸号的某个地方，有人正在被屠杀，只因为身体的某些特征与自己相似。”  
每每想到这种可能，酷拉皮卡都感到坐立难安，就好像犯罪的不是别人一样。金发青年觉得自己有必要和那变态当面谈谈了，无论对方出自什么目的，他都希望此事尽快了结。既然猎人协会不肯合作，他就凭自己的本事把他揪出来。  
所以现在，金发青年漫无目的地在下层游荡，他不想毫无收获的回到十四王子身边复职，却又考虑不出半点线索。他在人群中穿梭，整洁的黑色西装在衣衫褴褛的平民中格外扎眼。酷拉皮卡把追踪链的能力被开到最大，企图找出些许的不和谐之处，尽管自己也知道这希望甚微——能混入王子居住区留下讯息的人，又怎么可能屈身于底层。  
没有结果的搜寻持续了很长一段时间。就在酷拉皮卡自己也要宣告失败的时候，一位女孩拦住了他，黑色的暗纹信封被小心翼翼地递了上去。  
“半小时前，有位先生让我把它转交给你。”

（二）  
“那个青年快要死了，被暴走的乱民碾过  
倒在血泊里，可爱如一只待宰的羔羊  
他呼救，用手指攥紧我的衣角  
我不忍，就撕了那张面皮，拆下了他的颌骨  
真希望你也能如此向我乞求啊  
扬起同样清秀的面孔  
说着更加更加卑贱的话”  
——摘自致酷拉皮卡的匿名信件

凌晨三点。餐厅里空荡荡的，值班的服务人员也只有一位。  
“一杯咖啡，只放糖就好，牛奶我自己加。” 忙了一个晚上，米哉斯顿终于有时间来解决自己的生理问题了。只见他倚在点餐台前，烦躁地揉着自己的黑眼圈。琪多的搜查任务来得突然，他带领着一帮人手连夜跑遍了黑鲸号的平民区，却什么进展也没有。  
“呦，怎么疲惫成这样？” 搭话的是医生雷欧力，刚刚结束例行的检查，准备用迟来的晚饭。  
“还不是因为你推荐的那个臭小子。酷拉皮卡溜了，没有去二层复职。昨天晚上，王妃暗中委托其他侍卫找过来了，向琪多要人。”  
“那你们现在找到他了吗？”闻言，雷欧力的神情变得有些紧张，他知道自己的朋友是容易冲动的那种类型。然而对方没有回答，只淡淡地瞥了自己一眼，意思很明显:要是找到了，还至于愁成这样。  
“协会打算怎么处理？”  
“还能怎样，先把小耗子抓住遣送回去再说。等航程结束后该怎么罚就怎么罚。”对于医生的追问，米哉斯顿表现得有些不耐烦，因为他看见自己的咖啡准备好了，服务员正端着它走过来，“再找一天吧，八王妃在最下位，可以推一段时间。如果还没有结果，就放出消息高额悬赏。”  
没错，是“高额悬赏”。米哉斯顿的话音刚落，只听“咣当”一声，托着咖啡的餐盘冷不丁地落在台面上，滚烫的液体溅了出来，落在他的身上。  
“真对不起，先生。请稍等片刻，我再去准备一杯。”犯了错的服务生慌忙地鞠躬道歉。  
“啊，不要紧，小姐。只洒出了一点儿。”没有接受对方的提议，男人摆了摆手，端起还剩下的半杯就要离开。这个小意外也没能让他起任何怀疑。毕竟，谁都有失误的时候，连他自己也不例外。  
“别太紧张，雷欧力。对方是最谨慎、最让人放心的子鼠不是吗？只是在暂时闹别扭而已，等情绪平复就自己回来了，又不会有什么危险。”  
与同事告别后，米哉便又投入到注定毫无结果的搜查中去了。他还不知道，在未来的几天，自己将为此刻的大意付出颇为沉重的代价。  
不过话说回来，从某种程度来讲，锁链手现在也的确没有什么危险……

“平时太过逞强，到了危急时刻便要吃亏。”这道理酷拉皮卡懂，但他万万没想到有朝一日会真的应验在自己身上，还是以一种极为丢脸的方式。  
金发青年清醒过来了，在晕眩与疼痛的双重打压下恢复了意识。裹在眼前的黑色布料让人感到难受，他的视野里一片漆黑，只能尽力调动其余的感观来推断当前的处境。四周寂静得可怕，空气中弥漫着刺鼻的消毒水的气味，这让酷拉皮记起了自己前额上的伤，遂抬手想去触碰。很可惜，他失败了，一指宽的皮带灌满了念力，伴随着挣扎的动作直接勒进了光裸的身体，疼得他倒吸了一口冷气。  
双臂被交叠着束缚在身后，脚腕上也有负重感。  
“情况可不太妙啊…”金发青年在心里默默感慨着，虽然沮丧却还足够冷静。酷拉皮卡觉得这待遇也没什么好害怕的，直到锁芯转动的声音打断了他的试探。密室被打开，震耳欲聋的机械声便涌向了鼓膜，青年难受地皱了皱眉，晕眩的感觉也变得更为强烈，险些呕吐出来。好在来者又及时阖上了门，一时间，群响毕绝。  
“隔音效果不错。”像是要排解压抑的情绪，锁链手率先开了口，企图与绑匪产生些许共鸣，“为了能关住我，你还真是费了点心思”。  
然而，对方没有回应他，房间里只有缓慢而又迟疑的脚步声。察觉到那人正在一点点地接近自己，酷拉皮卡的身体止不住地开始发抖，一半因为冷，一半因为怕。直觉告诉他：对方的精神状态欠佳。无论是从刚才略重的摔门声，还是从现在不言一语的态度来看。  
果不其然，在经历了一段折磨人的等待后，绑匪终于踱到了青年身边。“猜猜我是谁。”男人发话了，故意捏造的声音有些沙哑，他俯下身，温热的吐息就落在酷拉皮卡的颈窝，“不过你最好想清楚再说，我现在心情极差，猜对了不会有奖励，但如果猜错了……”  
未完全点明的威胁更具威慑力，金发青年紧张地缩了缩脖颈，大脑却在那声音的撩拨下飞速运转起来。几个关键词在意识中闪过，“大变态” “老猥琐” “是个人渣” “收藏人体”还有“特殊性癖”，几番思考过后，酷拉皮卡犹豫着给出了一个名字。  
他说，“切利多尼希。”  
卡金帝国的第四王子，除此之外，应该不会有别人了吧。  
“哦，是个无关紧要的家伙呢。”  
所以，当劫匪如此回应时，原本还有点自信的锁链手宛如掉进深渊。“你把我给忘了？”男人继续追问，语调轻松却不无危险。酷拉皮卡条件反射般地摇头，却再也给不出什么别的答案。他的脑内一片空白。除此之外还会有别人吗？  
约定好的惩罚来得突然。“唔啊啊！！！”小腹上滑过一丝诡异的冰凉，金发青年惨叫出声。薄薄的刀口嵌进了他的人鱼线，被刺的肌肉开始受惊般地痉挛，带携着失控的身体抖如筛糠。很疼，真的很疼。比疼更难以接受的是无法抵抗的恐惧。酷拉皮卡感到有什么粘稠浑浊的液体沿着那缝隙淌出，啪嗒一声坠下来，正滴落在自己的…脸上……  
f、u、c、k，原来自始至终就一直被倒吊着吗？！  
终于搞清楚状况的锁链手气急败坏地挪动着身体，钩在天花板上的吊环发出吱吱呀呀的音响。毫不意外地，他又挨了几下，虽然不深，却刀刀见红。蜿蜒的血线在青年略显苍白的躯体上铺展开，就像一幅美艳绝伦的画作。  
“呼…呜”疼痛愈加猛烈，酷拉皮卡忍不住喘息。在尝到反抗的苦头后，他终于“聪明”地有所收敛：开始紧咬着下唇，缄默着隐忍，却不知这副表情只会增添反效果而已。锁链手惊诧地发现劫匪握刀的手在抖，那个变态的家伙兴奋起来了，落在身上的刀刃有些不分轻重。一切都让他崩溃地想哭。  
你是不是疯子？！我压根就不认识你！  
就在酷拉皮卡忍不住想要破口大骂的时候，一阵悦耳的手机铃声打断了男人的动作，也打断了他即将脱口而出的、极度危险的回话。  
“感恩戴德吧，锁链手。要不是有这通电话，我会惩罚你，直到你记起为止。”  
金发青年没应答，只挑衅地甩了甩脑袋，晃掉脸上淋漓的血水。他搞不清楚这家伙为什么会生气，却也渐渐觉得那声音有些耳熟了。然而，劫匪没有给他更多回忆的时间。电话被接通了，像是要故意让青年听到一样，对方打开了免提。  
“团长，临时据点已经准备好了。你那边怎么样？”  
酷拉皮卡听出来了，与劫匪通话的人是伊路米，可这不是重点。真正让他震惊的是那句“团长”。当那个词硬挤进脑海时，一种莫名绝望的情绪顷刻间就掌控了他，就像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
“蜘蛛…怎么可能……”金发青年不可置信地喃喃，慌乱如一条被拍上岸的鱼。  
库洛洛没再理会他的猎物，尽管他也知道吃了痛又受了惊的孩子很需要一点实际的安慰。他还在为刚才的事生气，眼下也有事情要忙。  
“我这边出了些差错，伊路米，转移可能需要推迟。”团长看了看还在失神的酷拉皮卡，遂放心地继续交谈，毫无掩饰的打算，“我留在餐厅的假尸体还没有被发现，真不知道猎人协会在忙些什么。”


	2. Chapter 2

（三）  
“真有幸能再遇见那样姣好的形状  
可太过热烈的油彩就像是赤裸裸的亵渎  
我与那女人接吻，却全然寻不见你清爽的印象  
可以告诉我你的口红色号吗  
让我为其重新画好尸妆  
否则就直接嚼烂她的舌头”

嗯，果真是自己变蠢了。口红色号什么的，之前女装的时候应该有涂吧…太大意了，的确不应该猜不中的……  
酷拉皮卡又在走神，回忆着匿名信件里的内容，自顾自地在心里一本正经地开展“批评与自我批评”（啊啊啊！万恶的党课）。隐隐约约，他察觉到自己的视域中有一片亮白。遮光用的黑布被拿掉了，蜘蛛应该就站在他的身前，可青年不愿理会。现在他只想用假死来麻痹自己。应付这种尴尬的境况，酷拉皮卡还没有准备好。  
库洛洛看见对方抿着唇、轻轻阖着眼，被泪水打湿的细密睫毛一下一下地颤动，似乎是很顺从、不会再反抗的样子。忍住想要放人下来的冲动，团长知道那不过只是伪装，就像是做交易一样。  
“我保证会乖，你别为难我好不好？”极度自尊的锁链手在释放这样一种信息。他受不了侮辱，就用暂时的平静来换。这并不代表着屈服，等到条件具备，酷拉皮卡还是会像头凶兽一样的反扑，连本带利地与他一同清算。  
换做是一般的绑匪，这交易也没什么不好，一个听话的囚徒会免掉不少风险和麻烦。但蜘蛛就不行，他不屑于维持这种平衡。相反，如果不能借此侮辱酷拉皮卡，不能看着他乞求落泪，这游戏也就没什么乐趣了。如此想定后，库洛洛伸手摸了摸对方小腹上的伤口，微凉的指尖直接探向了割痕的内部。原本还细微的一道被拉扯地更开，泛白的创面又有新的血珠渗出。  
此举意为，“合约失败”。  
果真，在认清敌人毫无收手打算且愈发变本加厉后，金发青年睁开了眼。一改之前畏缩回避的态度，现在那绯红色的眸子里满是唾弃与不屑。 “脏爪子拿开，你这个不要脸的人渣！”酷拉皮卡这样说，颔首斜睨的样子，就好像正在站立着的就是自己，库洛洛现在反成了他视感中倒挂着的那位。这举动无疑很蠢，除了会激怒对方外，于己没有半点好处。  
“你真的是一点也没变，酷拉皮卡。和初见时一样，既偏激又幼稚。”  
“是吗？我觉得你也没什么变化。还是像之前那样的无耻、下流…”  
更加过分的词汇还未说出口，酷拉皮卡突然噤了声。他为自己挑衅的行为付出代价了，库洛洛停在小腹上的手突然发力，威压的念像是要挤坏内脏。那不是一种太过尖锐的感觉，但延绵不断、无法摆脱。不消多时，就逼出了酷拉皮卡一身的冷汗。  
“你认为没变就好。就在刚才，我还担心你是不是彻底把我忘了。”团长的语调愈发明朗，可就行动而言，却一点也不像是在愉快的样子。金发青年看见对方气定神闲地和自己搭话，就好像不知道自己正在施暴一样。  
“如果不舒服的话，就试着求我如何？我可以考虑把手拿开。”  
酷拉皮卡没有应答，只是静静地握紧拳头忍耐。他还不至于为了避免疼痛而向蜘蛛乞怜，只觉得对方恶劣的趣味愈发让人生厌。事实上，他也已经把这当做与库洛洛对抗的一种另类方式。不管条件对自己有多么不利，金发青年都不会轻易认输。只是很不幸，他又猜错了。这并不是一场需要耐力的持久战。  
团长意外地没有再继续胁迫他，而是很自然地收回了自己的手，施展开了“盗贼的极意”。他本来就没打算也不能指望用肢体上的伤害逼锁链手屈服，这一点早在友客鑫时就已经被明确了。“向我求饶这么让你难以接受吗？”书本被翻开到了“转校生”的那页，库洛洛弯腰扯起酷拉皮卡的发丝强迫他抬头。这一次，他终于成功看到了对方惊慌失措的表情——写满诧异绯红色眼睛里倒映着的分明是他自己的面孔，就像照镜子一般。在触碰到锁链手的那一瞬，蜘蛛变幻成了对方的模样，相似到不差分毫。  
“冲着这张脸屈服就容易多了吧。”  
“别变成我的样子，我觉得恶心。”直到重新听到库洛洛特有的嗓音后，金发青年才最终意识到发生了什么事。那应该是对方新偷来的能力，尽管极不愿承认，酷拉皮卡也不得不说他找不出一丁点破绽，就像是一个完美的复制品一般。  
“你说如果我顶着这幅皮囊出去会怎样呢？你的那群朋友要是毫无防备地走上前来的话，我可是会很困扰的……”  
终于，团长亮出了自己的王牌。那是他认定的，一定会让酷拉皮卡低头认输的筹码，一击致胜。

“对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起…”急促单调的道歉声在密室中不住回荡，听上去有些“鬼畜”意味的滑稽，可在夹杂了青年绝望的哭腔之后，剩下的便只有诡异。  
“向我道歉，直到我改变主意原谅你为止。若是自行停下或者诚意不够，就去杀了你的朋友。”这是库洛洛的原话。为此，一改之前强硬的态度，几乎在转瞬间抛却自尊的酷拉皮卡已不知说了多少句“对不起”。然而蜘蛛丝毫没有要放过他的打算，“诚意”这种事本来就相当主观。事实上，库洛洛从一开始就没打算“原谅”，无论锁链手的忏悔多么真诚结局也都一样。  
“对…不起，对不起……”  
金发青年快坚持不下去了。积蓄着的泪水阻挡了视线，在一片他看见库洛洛穿上了黑色的西装，伪装用的锁链套在了右手臂上。  
“完了，没救了”酷拉皮卡在心里默默地告诉自己，口中仍在重复的道歉说得愈发艰难却硬撑着未停。可悲之处也就在这里。酷拉皮卡知道库洛洛在耍他，却也只能抱着对方可能会回心转意的渺茫希望，继续执行着辱没人格的命令。  
“抱歉，我觉得你的态度还不够。”  
最终，一句轻描淡写的解释还是立刻就否认了锁链手所有的努力。库洛洛恶劣地向对方报以微笑，带着层层伪装决然地推门离开。机械的轰鸣和厚厚的隔音板轻而易举地就掩盖住了青年那句绝望的、歇斯底里的“人渣”。

（四）  
“如果害你继续消瘦下去  
我可是会很困扰的  
那副收藏的死躯壳都已变得不再相像了  
大可不必如此惶恐啊，酷拉皮卡  
虽然你噩梦时的样子确实可爱  
别紧张，亲爱的  
今晚我真的不会来”

人类‘贪婪’的劣根性真的很可笑。默默地嘲讽着自己，团长觉得有必要给自己找点事来占住心神了。现在的他，只要闭上眼就能听见胸腔中杂乱无序的心跳。这种状况让人感到不安。库洛洛想要杀人，既没有什么明确的目标，也没有什么非去不可的动机，只是心里烦躁罢了。从酷拉皮卡那里捞回的优越感并没有想象中的那般充沛，密室的门在身后合上，所有的情绪就都如潮水一般不留痕迹地退却了。明明已站在顶端却依旧觉得这游戏不公平，回忆着刚刚经历的一切，蜘蛛郁闷地察觉自己因酷拉皮卡的反应而快乐，可酷拉皮卡却只是为了朋友的命运而悲伤呢，至少与“库洛洛”本身并无直接关系。  
“离完全得到还差很远…”库洛洛喃喃，强迫自己静下心来思考对策。情况不太乐观：锁链手的灵魂尚未完全屈服，至于躯壳能不能顺利运出黑鲸号，现在也还得两说。  
猎人协会还没有找到那具留在餐厅冷藏室的假尸体，这效率低下得让团长有点无语。米哉斯顿毫无结果的秘密任务仍在执行，只要十二支没有宣布酷拉皮卡死亡并撤回搜查令，他就没有百分之百的把握能不动声色地把人偷出去。锁链手失踪已接近二十四小时，除去今日，还剩下两天。在伊路米前来与自己交接之前，库洛洛必须把船上的所有隐患排除。  
“既然猎人协会工作这么懈怠，我就只好帮他们更加认真一些喽。”一番深思熟虑后，团长最终还是认定自己应该用锁链手的皮囊做件“大事”， “别怪我，酷拉皮卡。反正你一个俘虏也不需要什么声誉……”  
本着“越轰动越好”的原则，一场前所未有的血腥的杀戮就要在黑鲸号上展开，只是因为蜘蛛的一时起意。库洛洛开始物色第一批受害者了，只见他悠闲地在暗处徘徊，平静地目测会波及的范围，就好像砍别人的脑袋与到菜园子里割韭菜没有什么分别一样。  
态度虽然积极，但方法全然不对。十二支找不到假尸体的原因可不全是力度不够。库洛洛忘记了，所谓的劣根性就是谁也摆脱不了的固有本质，名为“贪婪”的东西并不是他自己才有。

又到了晚上用餐的高峰时间，五层餐厅的后厨乱成一团。  
“肉怎么还没送来，不如先用冷藏室的囤货吧？我去搬出来。”一位厨师突然请示。  
“你忙你的吧！这种小事让下人去做，谁不知道你是借机跑出去偷懒！”餐厅领事生气地回怼，声音大得像是打雷。他招呼了服务生爱理（对，又是爱理=￣ω￣=）去做这件事，一个年轻的姑娘应声走出来了，匆匆地向冷藏室跑去。是今天凌晨值班的那个女孩子，招待米哉斯顿和雷欧力的那位。  
“干嘛让个女人去，她能搬动才怪…”挨了一通骂的厨师小声嘀咕着，感觉这安排真的是有些莫名其妙。  
被领事指名，爱理来到冷藏室来了，心脏因为恐惧而极速跳动。她不想一个人来这种“命案现场”，可为了保守秘密，又不得不这样去做。沉重的柜门被拉开，首先掉出来的是几包塞得满满当当的冷冻食品，紧接着，一个金黄色的毛茸茸的东西随着冻肉袋子一起滑了出来，那是“酷拉皮卡”的头。  
事情的真相是：库洛洛藏下的假尸体被这个值夜班的姑娘最先发现了。为了得到米哉斯顿口中的高额悬赏，爱理和餐厅的领事勾结在了一起，残忍地把金发青年整个塞进了冷冻柜。  
“抱歉…把你留在这么冷的地方…可我真的…需要那笔钱……”女人把尸体往更深处推了推，双手止不住地颤抖。她与锁链手有一面之缘。那天，在酷拉皮卡去找猎人协会理论之前，他曾来到餐厅要了一杯水。不同于其他的客人，爱理眼中的金发青年笑起来那样好看、那样出众。他听见别人议论他，自己也一下子就记住了“酷拉皮卡”这个名。在发现对方横尸在冷藏室时，她曾真的悲伤过。在听到米哉斯顿和雷欧力的对话后，她差一点就把那遗体交出去了。一切都得怪“高额赏金”这四个字。  
“等悬赏令一出，我就送你回去，绝不贪多。”  
最终，欲望战胜了良心。爱理把柜门重新合上了，拖着一袋生肉，艰难地向厨房的方向走去。“就算这世界上真的有什么报应，能把一笔巨款留给家人，我也没有什么不满足的了。”如此安慰着自己，女人抹掉了积在眼角的泪水。只是她万万没有想到那所谓的报应竟然来得如此之快。还未等爱理回到后厨，吵闹的餐厅里突然传来一阵撼天动地的爆炸声。  
“怎么回事？!”女人心下一惊，丢下手中的东西想要一探究竟，却被爆炸的余波震得重心不稳。她挣扎着跑到冷藏室的大门前，厚厚的钢板已被冲击到变形。女人拉不开那扇门，就从缝隙中钻了出来，迎面扑来的是滚滚的浓烟，混着硝石、毒气和肉类烧焦的味道。 “有人吗！”她喊但没有谁应，餐厅外震耳欲聋的警铃声似要遮蔽一切，至于餐厅内则是一片火光冲天。爱理隐约看见有人影向外跑去，可没走几步便又纷纷倒地了，在跳动的火焰中越缩越小。  
“天呐…”女人险些晕倒，脑内近乎一片空白，入职前做的安全培训在死亡的绝对恐惧前通通派不上用场。“这个时候是应该先关掉煤气总阀吧……”强迫着自己做出反应，她跌跌撞撞地继续向厨房挪动，双膝瘫软，几近跪在地上。当爱理终于来到厨房门前时，首先映入眼帘的是餐厅的领事——横躺在侧，被人削去了半个脑袋。  
“原来还有一位目击证人啊，我还以为自己杀过火了。”  
未等她崩溃地大喊，一阵略带愉悦的男声打断了爱理。女人抬起头，便望见了倚在水池前的金发青年。此时，他正借着那极细小的水流洗手，烟尘与血污把水都染成了黑色。  
“有你活着就好了，还以为白忙了一场。”青年回身望向来人，笑容依如爱理回忆中的那般好看，只是目光深邃到恐怖。在火光的映衬下，那对眸子还兴奋地闪烁着红色，让人分不清是虚幻还是自然。  
“去告诉他们是酷拉皮卡做的，而我就是酷拉皮卡。”  
“酷拉…皮卡……”女人梦呓般的重复，心底却已结上冰霜。那人不是已经死了吗？不是被塞进冷冻柜里了吗？这个一模一样的家伙又是谁？他出来了？  
没有人可以回答这些问题，那个自称“酷拉皮卡”的恶鬼满意地点了点头，在听到对方失神的呓语后便离开现场，消失得无影无踪了。爱理的耳边又只剩燃烧的吡剥声，眼前又只有人间地狱的惨状。  
“他出来了…来报复了，找杀他的人寻仇了…” 精神上受到了极大的冲击，爱理终于昏死过去。远处，救援人员冲进来了，火势在一点一点地减轻。


	3. Chapter 3

（五）  
“我需要一个人偶  
一个可以随时拥在怀里的替代品  
它的皮肤须如你一般细腻  
我触摸它，就如同抚摸一块带着暖意的丝绒  
唯有少女才会如此吧，酷拉皮卡？  
一不小心就让自己更加卑鄙了”

酷拉皮卡失踪已超过二十四个小时，按照预计的安排，米哉斯顿放出了相关的情报。只是不同于原计划的“寻人启事”，协会发布的是带有高额悬赏金的“通缉令”，级别是A级。酷拉皮卡可能做梦都没想到，有朝一日，他竟然会受到和旅团一样的待遇呢。  
“喂，等一下，米哉斯顿！” 雷欧力叫住了正在指挥搜查的犯罪猎人，他的心情有点烦躁，手里正紧紧攥着一张印有同伴样貌的通告，“明明还没有定论吧？你不觉得这很过分吗？！酷拉皮卡是什么样的人，大家心里都很清楚吧！”  
“一个为了复仇而可以做任何事的疯子。我说错了吗？”米哉斯顿头也不抬地回应着，语调很是生硬，“寻人启事也好，通缉令也好，都是为了先找到他不是吗？看开点，老兄。两者的本质是一样的！” 事实上，连轴工作的米哉斯顿也已经相当疲惫了，正处在暴怒失控的边缘。 “别自欺欺人，雷欧力。如果这事和酷拉皮卡没有关系，那个女人的话又该怎么解释？”  
而后，一语中的，被问到关键之处的医生不知该如何反驳，只能站在原地目送着对方离开。对方口中的那个女人，也就是这起恐怖袭击事件的唯一幸存者，现在已直接交由琪多负责。雷欧力曾对她进行过会诊，那个家伙似乎被吓疯了，连一个完整的句子都说不出。  
思绪飘移至昨日深夜，他还清晰地记着那时的情景。女人并没有受伤，晕倒也只是因为收到了过强烈的刺激。医生看见那个年轻姑娘悠悠地转醒，遂走上前去与之交流，“你是爱理对吗？工作卡上是这个名字。” 雷欧力一边说，一边在她的耳边轻轻击掌。被问话的女孩没有回答，目光却已渐渐清明。见此方法有效，他调高了自己的音量，用更加清晰、低沉的语调大声询问。  
“爱理，【是你吗？】”  
就像是打开了一个奇异的开关，话音刚落，终于恢复意识的姑娘猛然睁开了眼。雷欧力从中看出了满溢的恐惧，些许愧疚的意味也混杂其中，复杂却很迷茫。  
“不是我杀的…”她这样回应，挣扎着爬起来，变得越来越焦躁，冰凉的手指紧紧扯住了医生的衣领，“真的不是我！不是我！”  
“我知道，没有人说是你做的，放松。”雷欧力以为爱理在说这起爆炸，便试图安抚对方的情绪，可女人手上的力道并无丝毫的削减。她疯了，说着别人难以理解的胡话，声音尖锐，像冬日冷风鸣笛。  
“他来了，过来复仇了…救救我，他会杀了我的！他认为是我做的！！”  
脖颈上的力道越来越重，医生的呼吸开始变得困难。更多人闻声赶来了，试图把那利钩一样的手指取下来。病房里变得嘈杂，输液架被推倒了，碎玻璃和药水落了一地，针尖因着挣动的缘故刺向了更深处，可爱理依旧不肯松开。尽管血已渗出手背却依旧察觉不出疼痛，那疯癫至极的状态就像是落水的人抓住一块浮板，一旦放手就会死掉。  
“你说谁来了，谁要复仇，谁要杀了你…”拉锯战仍在进行，雷欧力总算给自己挪出了些许空间。会窒息的危险还在，他不能对她太粗鲁，只好笨拙地试着获取信任，“先告诉我们好吗，协会会保护你，我保证！”  
两个人终于被强制分开，在病人失神的一秒，在一旁伺机而动的众人制住了她的双手。镇定用的药物被静推入血管，爱理的意识又开始涣散，在彻底陷入昏睡之前，她念出了一个人的名字。  
“酷拉皮卡。”  
当着四个字飘进压印的空气中时，在场的知情者都忍不住倒吸了一口冷气。窸窸窣窣地低语在人群中爆开，内容莫过于锁链手的黑道背景与“人不可貌相”的喟叹。雷欧力默默地听着，他本该愤怒的，脑海里却是一片空白。他知道酷拉皮卡很温柔也很善良，可这份善良和温柔掩盖不住他的身份——“复仇者”和“杀人犯”。这是众所周知的事实，又怎么可能不被怀疑。  
总之人言可畏，虚构的故事是远比现实传得快。协会的回应是：求取真相。但那“真相”究竟为何，是早已被暗自定下了。才过了那晚，调查的行动已经近似于确认。雷欧力知道情报组在收集受害者的资料，企图找到他们与“火红眼”、“幻影旅团”的关联。明明一切都还没有定论。  
“我知道这一定不是你做的，但至少该出面辩解啊，不然就真的洗不清了…到底跑到哪里去了啊，混蛋！” 考虑到即将要发生的事，医生愤恨到咬牙。锁链手想要独自一人战斗的力量，一直以来都是这样，作为酷拉皮卡的同伴，他已经被抛下很多次，说到底也不差这一回。  
“在外面逍遥去吧。我不管你了，要是真死了也算是活该！”

要是酷拉皮卡听见同伴这样在背后议论他，大概会很难过的。金发青年现在的状态离“逍遥”甚远，说是“快要死了”也不足为过。被倒吊了超过一天的他已经精疲力尽，过高的颅压甚至影响了正常的视力。锁链手只觉察出蜘蛛模糊又重叠的影子在靠近自己，他看不清库洛洛身上的污黑的痕迹，却从浓郁刺鼻的血腥中捕捉到了不详的信息。  
“我杀人了，借着你的身份。”  
即便是有了心理准备，但当对方揭开这残酷的事实时，酷拉皮卡还是忍不住一阵恶心。胃酸涌上来，又被硬憋回去，金发青年的胸腔火辣辣地烧成一片，就像是吞了刀子般。“你……”他想出口诅咒，却又不得不立刻咬紧牙关来压制呕吐的感觉。倒立的姿势明明会让血液涌向头部，可在知道结果的那一瞬间，骤停的心跳还是让脸色煞白。连库洛洛都知道此时应该收敛了，他看见锁链手不可抑制地剧烈抽搐，那场景让人想起被开膛破肚的鲫鱼。  
担心对方会真的死掉，团长连忙把一针肌肉松弛剂扎进了颈侧，“别难过，亲爱的。那里面没有你的朋友。”他这样说，声音依旧不近人情，却已经是可以达到的最大的安慰。可惜，回应库洛洛的是一句，恶狠狠地“呸”。从肌电反应中解脱的酷拉皮卡立刻啐了对方一口，把血沫喷到了团长的手上。  
“这是何必呢？你不是已经得到教训了。”库洛洛的语气依旧很温柔，可望向青年的目光却只能用阴冷形容，“学乖，酷拉皮卡。别让我再告诉你第二遍。”  
“哈，你现在倒想教育我了？”锁链手忍不住冷笑，“同样的圈套，傻子才会再跳一次。”  
金发青年依旧看不清对方的表情，这状况也让他的勇气倍增。他下定决心绝不再屈服了。之前，他求过库洛洛，结果呢？不也照样没阻止他杀人。现在回忆起来，酷拉皮卡觉得自己当时是脑子进水才会哭着道歉，如果可以，他甚至想倒回去狂扇那个难堪的自己。  
“你觉得我会怕喽？你还有可以威胁我的筹码吗，团长大人？像你这种从来都不讲什么诚信的家伙。”  
蜘蛛没有回答，因为对方说得没错。只要他乐意，他还是会去作恶，和酷拉皮卡的表现确实没有半点关系。  
“动手打我啊，要是真死了也乐得轻松。或者再伪装一次出去杀人，如果你觉得这能彻底毁了我，就尽管试试如何？”金发青年愈发放肆了，他发现库洛洛似乎真的拿他没办法。  
这不是团长第一次在锁链手面前吃瘪。当初，即便是被中指链束缚也依旧可以表现得云淡风轻，可唯独这次，库洛洛克制不住自己的愤怒。酷拉皮卡在嘲讽他，用表情来表达不屑。团长看见对方明明难掩悲愤却依旧硬扯起一丝淡然的微笑。不同于无所畏惧的坦荡豁达，也不同于自我安慰的盲目乐观，那微笑里满是获胜的洋洋得意，就好像在说，“我赌你不敢把我怎么样，所以说到底，还是我赢。”  
“你就是个畜生，蜘蛛。别指望我会向畜生低头。”酷拉皮卡不依不饶。  
“呼……”长舒一口气来稳定自己的情绪，恼火至极的库洛洛反而低笑出声，“你说的很对，但可以先闭嘴吗？当心咬破舌头……”  
咬破舌头？  
还未等金发青年完全理解这句话的含义，脚踝上的负重感便突然消失了，库洛洛用匕首直接砍断了那根高悬着的皮带。只听“哐”得一声，酷拉皮卡直直坠了下来，是脑袋先着地，上下颌骨在这种冲击下狠狠地敲在一起，震得他一阵晕眩。（tip：这算是虚构情节，现实会再危险些，容易扭断脖子）  
“摔疼你了？真抱歉啊。”没有理会对方痛苦的表情，库洛洛扯住了他的头发，强迫酷拉皮卡翻身趴在地上。肌肉松弛剂的威力显现出来了，锁链手知道身上的束缚已被解除，却依旧没有体力反抗。  
“知道自己向我直接挑衅多少次了吗？逞口舌之快真的很让人讨厌。说我是‘人渣’的情况有两次、‘恶心、下流’一次、‘畜生’是一次，共计四次。”库洛洛直接跨坐在了对方身上，修长的手指抚摸着青年漂亮的肩线，引得酷拉皮卡一阵战栗，“记好这个数字，亲爱的。这将是你今天，强制高潮的次数！”

（纯h）  
“记好这个数字，亲爱的。这将是你今晚，强制高潮的次数！”  
酷拉皮卡的大脑出现了几秒钟的空档，不是因为怕，只是不可置信罢了。性与爱都称不上罪过，为新生与永恒献上躯体这种事，其本身就带着些庄严肃穆的神圣。真正可憎的东西是享受。“不可露异邦人的下体”，金发青年还记那这教诲，神很讨厌接受恶魔蛊惑的孩子。  
所以，当库洛洛的手指触碰上他的肩线时，明知毫无危险却依旧让忍不住想要逃离。被触碰的地方都像是有细微的电流通过，透着丝丝的痒意。在蜘蛛的撩拨下，他的意识被迅速集中在了身后，每一个细胞都本能地追逐着快乐，连疼痛都不再明晰了。酷拉皮卡绝不愿承认他有被这种温柔的攻势取悦到，即使他的背脊已经舒服到颤抖。此刻，他正紧咬着牙关忍耐，硬撑起疲软的肌肉躲闪，就好像贴附在身上的是一条吐着信子的毒蛇。  
“舒服吗？”库洛洛这样问，显然对自己的技术充满自信。可金发青年没有应答，只默默地垂下了脑袋，大有绝不松口的架势。酷拉皮卡大概还不知道，那副隐忍克制的倔强表情，有还不如没有。  
“难得我改变主意要对你温柔啊…”一丝无可奈何地叹息传来，金发青年又忍不住打了个激灵。库洛洛冲着他的脖颈呼气，温热刺痒的感觉逼得人无所适从，像被羽毛轻拂而过。  
“别碰……”金发青年终于知道害怕了，逞强归逞强，脆弱之处被他人掌控的感觉并不好受。蜘蛛的唇舌正磨蹭着他的颈侧，偶尔还会恶意地用牙齿轻咬。酷拉皮卡的动脉就在那薄薄的表层之下，因为惊吓而突突地跳动。也许下一秒，库洛洛就会把他的犬齿嵌进里面，像捕食的野兽般撕开皮肉。那个变态一定敢这样做，至少在酷拉皮卡眼里是如此。  
“你现在生气了？所以要吃了我？”金发青年发问了，语气里带着不可掩饰的恐惧与迷茫。要知道，他嚼烂了死人的舌头，还啃掉了一位妓女的耳朵。如此看来，咬破血管这种事，也并非不可能。  
闻言，库洛洛呆愣了几秒，但在想明白对方话语中的真意时，他笑了，觉得有着奇异想象力的锁链手真的可爱得紧。  
把暧昧当成死亡威胁，还真是一点情调也不懂的小傻子。团长忍不住腹诽，想要逗弄的心情却愈发恶劣。  
“没错，亲爱的。你要是真认为我不敢杀你可就大错特错了。我会享用你的鲜血，但首先按照约定，我得让你快乐。”库洛洛如此回应，并满意地看到失落的情绪在酷拉皮卡的眸子里变得愈发浓烈。于对方而言，这结局真的是糟透了，连死都不能干净利落。  
这也不算欺骗吧？吃了他，这说法好像并没有什么错误。轻而易举地就打消了心中的负罪感，库洛洛俯下身把金发青年圈在了怀里，一只手滑过对方的腰肢向下探去，直接就握住了酷拉皮卡胯下的关键之处。   
“呜…啊！”金发青年发出了一种类似于幼兽的叫声，却又慌忙地咬住下唇阻碍自己发声。对方的动作有点野蛮，尖锐地疼痛令他无法忍受。  
“自己以前没碰过？”还未等酷拉皮卡为这小小的失态羞耻，库洛洛便又开始为难他了。蜘蛛询问这些事，就好像询问天气一样自然。金发青年绝口不答，双颊却漂上了一层难堪的绯红。默许了对方的沉默，团长没再吭声，手上的动作却变得轻柔，带着薄茧的手指磨蹭着柱身，白瓷一般的指甲时不时地刮弄着，不痛却让人印象深刻。应付一个处子并不需要太多的技巧，可库洛洛依旧做得仔细又耐心，就好像之前那个狠戾的暴君并不是自己。  
“专心享受，其余的都交给我。”察觉到身下人的躯体在一点点泛红变烫，男人低声安慰着，体贴就像真正的情人。他知道初尝禁果的酷拉皮卡也已经有感觉了，只是羞于开口。  
“可以完全听令于我吗？如果可以，我就饶你一命。”  
狡猾的恶魔在行诱惑，用生命做筹码，换取一种虚无缥缈的占有。毋庸置疑，是蜘蛛在威胁锁链手，可那施暴者的语气听上去竟有些可怜，带着种小心翼翼的试探。“可以听令于我吗？”库洛洛这样问，反像是跪求恩典的乞丐。  
酷拉皮卡给出的回应是赤裸裸的厌恶。他无法开口说话，却在一刻不停地摇头。金色的发丝散下来，湿漉漉地糊在脸上，趴跪的姿势让团长看不清他的表情，可紧绷的身体还是暴露了抵触的情绪。  
歹念与善意的抉择只定于瞬间，被拒绝的库洛洛倏然加重了抚弄的力道，温热的手掌顺势向上蹭过了敏感的铃口。从未被如此对待过的私密处被蹂躏到红肿，疼痛感在加剧，可快意却依旧占据上风。伴随着短促的哀鸣，一股浓稠的白浊最终落于库洛洛的掌心。那一刻，酷拉皮卡悲愤地想去死。十几年沉稳自制地修炼自身，为的可不是在这时落败得如此肮脏难堪。  
“这才是第一次，离结束还差得远。”没有理会对方失神的反应，库洛洛扳过了青年的身体，换成了仰躺的姿态。  
“既然执意不肯屈服，就给我不带怨言地坚持到最后。”  
这是新一幕的开场词。直白的惩戒意图后有隐晦的酸意隐藏其中。他本可以更加凶狠一些的，这微妙地转变连施刑者本身都摸不清缘由。  
肌肉松弛剂的药性未褪，听到这命令的落难天使即便心有不甘也不能用行动反驳。早知如此，倒不如在尚能行动之时给自己一个痛快。考虑到自己的处境，金发青年委屈得想哭，他的双腿大开着，羔羊一般的被缚上祭坛。而蜘蛛就端正的跪坐其间，恭敬虔诚的样子，就好似所行之事不染淫邪。只要轻轻低头就会看见自己蛰伏于浓密毛发之中的性器，那已经释放过一次的可怜家伙半软不硬的趴俯着。库洛洛的唇时不时地贴上来，携着残留下的白浊若有若无地轻抚。继而，他开口吟诵，炽热的吐息尽数落在上面，感觉竟然是该死的恶心和舒服。  
“天上的太阳，地上的绿树  
我们的身体在大地诞生  
我们的灵魂来自于天上  
阳光及月亮照耀我们的四肢  
绿地滋润我们的身体  
将此身交给吹过大地的风  
感谢上天赐予奇迹与窟卢塔族土地…”  
古老又冗长的祷告词在男人深沉地吟诵声中，动情得就像此间最浪漫、温婉的情诗。酷拉皮卡本是硬撑住不哭的，可当族人的圣歌在耳边回响时，他的心头猛然翻起惊涛骇浪，就像一记春雷惊起满园蛰虫。  
“住口！别再念了！求你别再念了……别念了啊！”  
那是他生命的意义，然而对方侮辱了它，用邪念与淫欲把那片净土搅得一塌糊涂。金发青年啜泣、呜咽着求饶，疯狂地想带自己抽离这种难堪的境地，却又挪动不了分毫。蜘蛛的恶劣秉性在酷拉皮卡这里真可谓是臭名昭著。就像是没有看到他凄惨地模样，库洛洛决然地用手勒住了青年的根部，决然地制止了本就轻不可探的挣扎，鲜红的舌尖凑上去舔舐着圆润的顶端，拨弄几下后又纳入口中。团长小心翼翼地收起尖锐的犬齿，身体上下起伏，茎身直抵咽喉，舌尖便在四周缠绕游走，娴熟的技巧和精神上的凌辱逼得酷拉皮卡无路可逃。像是灵、体分离，难以言喻的飘然之感涌来，金发青年再度攀上顶峰，泠然御风于云端。待他意识到发生了什么时，一切都已经结束了。  
库洛洛起身望着他，眼角泛着红，似乎在极力忍耐着什么。团长的嘴角挂着奶白色的浊液，相较于之前，那些东西已有些稀薄，亮晶晶地滑下来拖在下巴上。乍一看，还真像是被亵玩弄脏了的美人。  
他##的究竟谁是被弄脏的美人，谁是嗜虐成性的强奸犯！！！被自己突如其来的想法吓到，酷拉皮卡支支吾吾地咒骂，身体却还沉浸在解放的余波中一下一下地抽搐。那副故作矜持的模样自然是很美，如果金发青年可以看到此刻的自己，大抵就可以明白蜘蛛究竟在忍耐些什么了。他的身体裹着一层薄汗，在密室中昏黄的灯光下透着诱人的光泽。过高的体温蒸腾着那些细密的水珠，在青年匀称流畅的轮廓旁打出层层暧昧的雾气。  
“现在轮到我了。”库洛洛这样说，声音沙哑低沉。他抬起了酷拉皮卡的脚腕，从未被探入的隐秘穴口露了出来，干涩紧致的样子显然还不能贸然进入。沾着精液的手指首先涉足，团长感到那内壁滚烫到吓人。他的前戏做得足够认真，不需多时就有莹亮的东西自缝隙间流出。手指继续向内，将两种截然不同的体液仔仔细细地涂抹开。过分侵犯的动作让酷拉皮卡再度烦躁起来，身体内部的某处被触碰，金发青年的前面又苏醒了，惹得他止不住惊喘。  
而这一次，库洛洛不打算放任不管。虽说酷拉皮卡还欠他两次，可如果真要他立刻还清，离彻底废掉就不远了。在内部扩充的手指被猛然抽离，转而向上攥住了青年半勃的器官，指尖用力堵上了铃口。  
“放手，快放手！”精液逆流的感觉异常疼痛，从未有此经验的酷拉皮卡恐惧到战栗，泪水也止不住地落下来。他害怕地嚎啕，连声音都在抖，“放手，蜘蛛…我会…死掉”  
“别紧张，不会让你死的。”库洛洛探身蹭了蹭对方的额头，语气很不耐烦。现在若是放手才会真的有可能死掉呢。处子也就只有这一点无知令人讨厌，团长继续哄骗着，却也懒得仔细解释。现在，酷拉皮卡惹得他头痛，那孩子好像认定了自己会真的想要害死他。有一瞬间，团长甚至怀疑自己真的在剖牛宰羊。  
真的太聒噪了。  
担心会失掉着好不容易才挑起的情趣。不再多言，库洛洛把自己早已肿胀的器物抵在了穴口，不出所料，他换来了锁链手短暂的迟疑迷茫。像是在开疆扩土，蓄势待发的腰身猛得向前挺动直抵深处。一时间，所有恼人的声音都倏然消失。金发青年疼得疯狂飙泪，倒抽着冷气却喊不出一点声音。之前手指的开扩并不彻底，第一次就遭如此对待，两人的结合处不可避免的渗出了血水。库洛洛那沾血的骇人性具就像凶器一般钉在了青年体内。  
“听话，试着放松，这对我们谁都有好处。”无法否认，团长最终还是心软了。他看到酷拉皮卡已经痛到萎靡不振，遂尝试着轻声安抚。任何一丝轻微的挪动都会引起他应激的反应，惊弓之鸟，除此之外再找不出更好的词来形容。那副可怜兮兮的模样，就像被人硬按在了断头台下。  
身子缓缓后撤，狰狞的性器退了些许，又被向前顶弄。库洛洛开始有规律地抽送，每一次都准确地送到新开掘出的敏感点上。鲜血混着精液协助润湿着内壁，血腥气混杂着暗香在四周中弥漫，把本就黏着不堪的空气搅得更加沉重混沌。酷拉皮卡感到呼吸困难，明明还在痛却又舒爽到极致，这种矛盾的感觉令他难过。青年微张着嘴，却不知该说些什么才好，迷茫像寄身在孤舟的旅客，不知不觉就被卷进浊流。  
像是要驱散这最后的迷雾，库洛洛突然俯身握住了青年的下巴，他知道对方已然情动了，便俯身吻了他。男人口中精液的味道还在，咸涩的感觉涌进了喉头，可青年最终没有拒绝。如果这场性爱的最初目的是诱惑而非惩戒，那蜘蛛无疑是成功的。酷拉皮卡与尊严和欲望之中选择了后者，他试着回吻，甜腻的涎水交织混杂在一起，彼此勾引，就像是亲密无间的爱人。这场景无疑旖旎到诡异，明明在今晨，他们还毫不留情地相互伤害唾弃。  
人类这种生物真的很奇妙，爱与仇恨之流，再沉重也只是悬于身外。当轻薄的肉身再担不起繁杂的精神，那裹在实质之外的层层躯壳——角色与历史、义务与使命，自会先行分崩离析。发情的野兽赤裸着相对，就像灵魂纯净地趴在上帝脚边。那并非不复苏醒的自甘堕落，而是绝对平等的归于原始。  
“其实这也没什么大不了的…”金发青年默默地说服自己，互为宿敌暗自相斗多时，锁链手和蜘蛛互相了解得深刻。“偶尔如噩梦般的放纵一次又会如何？在此之后，被屠杀抑或被虐待，就又都是另一档子事了。”  
陷入疯癫直至最后。当束缚的手松开时，两个人一起再度攀上巅峰。在疲惫与恐惧的双重打压后，酷拉皮卡在库洛洛怀里昏睡过去，平静地就像什么也不曾发生。


	4. Chapter 4

（六）  
“早安，酷拉皮卡  
真幸运，你又放我进来了  
别急着生气，抬头看看镜子如何  
真正干净的眸子我只寻到了两对  
一对挖出来放首饰盒里  
另一对在你这里”

酷拉皮卡还清楚地记得那天早上。他费心劳神地守了一夜，疲惫不堪又有些神经衰弱，却依旧在洗手台前发现了那个不祥的素色信封。挫败感压得他喘不过气，他遵照信中的要求抬头，却看到了镜面上端用口红留下的标记。  
“son of bitch” 婊娘养的。  
金发青年挥出了拳头，巨大的镜子在他面前裂开，零零星星落了一地不规则的碎片。他看见每一块碎片都倒映着一双青灰色的眼睛，迷茫空洞、布满血丝。酷拉皮卡惊讶地发现自己并没有愤怒，因为所有的情绪都被一种莫名强大的自我怀疑替代了。飞溅的玻璃划破了他的手，他对着冰冷的水流清洗，血淌了出来，寒气渗了进去，不一会就直入骨髓。“我需要一个人战斗的力量，能够独当一面地那番强大。”酷拉皮卡从未因自己选定的道路迷茫，直到某个人出现，用那些挡不住查不清的来信，一次又一次地打破他战胜一切的信心。  
“全都是你的错，蜘蛛。我都没有之前那样高傲了。”金发青年失神地低语，他刚刚从昏睡中醒来，回忆起之前发生的事，不知该怎么应对才好。库洛洛背对着他躺在身边，这正是反杀的好时机，可自己却像被束住了手脚一般不想动弹。  
“高傲那东西是只能武装自身的，没有你想的那般不可缺少。”男人的嗓音有些散漫，他料到对方现在没有心情反抗，连眼皮都懒得抬，“一个人的死太平常了。抹灭掉一个人的存在，就像从荒漠里抽走一粒沙。真正重要的东西是永恒，只有它能让你在这世界留下痕迹…” 就像是旅团。后半句话，库洛洛没有说出口，因为那势必会激怒对方，他还不想破坏这份宁静。  
“那么团长大人愿意忽视掉我这粒尘埃吗？”酷拉皮卡诘问，“毕竟你拥有永恒呢。”  
“不愿意。”几乎未经思考，蜘蛛的回答干净利落，“我想要得到的东西，在我存在之时必须属于我。能够掌控他的、能够影响到他的只有我。如果他有思维，能够意识到的也必须只有我。如果办不到，我不知道自己能做出什么事，酷拉皮卡。你能理解吗？”  
库洛洛这样问，却久久没有得到回应。无所谓，他本来也不奢求被体谅。对方可是光一样的锁链手呢，从小就被那样多赏悦的目光注视着，不像被遗落在流星街的旅团们。自我安慰了一番，团长继续静静地想着自己的事情。“究竟为何对”得到”如此执着呢？也许是只有这样才会体验到被围绕的安全感，只有这样才能除掉仍被遗弃的错觉……”只是还未等到他思考出一个明确的答案，一阵诡异的冰凉突然附上了男人的脖颈。起初，库洛洛自作多情地认为那是酷拉皮卡的手指，直到隐隐约约的刺痛感把他从幻想拉回了现实。锁链手趁他分神时暗自行动了，拾起被丢到一边的匕首，架到了他的脖子上。  
“去把门打开，让我离开这。不然就杀了你。”  
“亲爱的，你当真要如此？”团长似乎有些不敢相信，连语气都带着些出乎意料的惊叹，“有过那么浪漫的回忆，我原以为你会放弃抵抗呢。”  
“你说的不错，库洛洛。本来我是真打算要放弃的。”酷拉皮卡毫不避讳地坦言，“但就你刚才的那番言论，我改变主意了，像一件物品一样受人摆布真的让我无法接受。去找别人陪你玩这种变态桥段吧，恕不奉陪！”  
细碎的金发垂落下来，扫过了蜘蛛的侧脸。男人知道对方生气了，他的耳边充斥着酷拉皮卡紊乱的呼吸声，不必看也知道。  
把你当成物品伤到你的自尊了吗？明明是你先忽视了我。  
“你就是个自私至极又玩世不恭的家伙，与其让我依靠着你苟活，倒不如像现在这样拼个鱼死网破。”  
既可悲又幼稚，卑劣到像一个养在花瓶里的细腰女人。在锁链手表明自己的决心之时，库洛洛恶狠狠地鄙视了他，发自内心的。似乎是让对方等了太久，他感到脖子上的刀口又向内收紧了一寸。  
“门没锁，从里面就可以打开。”团长如实回答，嘴角却勾起一丝玩味的笑，“再附赠一条有用的情报，你只要走出这房间就可以使用念力了。怎么样，想不想试一试？”  
骤然施展开的念力令金发青年打了个冷颤。没再考虑这些话的真实性，酷拉皮卡握刀的手不带丝毫的迟疑，迅速地向下捅去。换做常人是早就被切断喉管了，可臆想中血如井喷的景象并没有出现。没有畏惧那刀口，库洛洛果断地转身避开了那致命的攻击。针尖对麦芒的较量，两个人都拼足了力气。金发青年从紧握着刀柄的掌心中觉察到了切割皮肉的实感，因为蜘蛛的突然动作，他用力挥出的一刀没能扎进要害，而是贴着对方的身侧划出了一道口子。从脖颈到胸前，一路延伸至腰侧，男人赤裸的上半身染上了红色，看上去就像是一副画风诡异的刺青。  
“你完了，酷拉皮卡。”团长伸手探了探那伤口的深度，“别让我真的捉到你！”  
没有理会对方的威胁，金发青年头也不回地奔向了出口。他知道自己失了手，却没时间再补一刀。铁门哐当一声被撞开，用力过猛的他险些摔倒在地。蜘蛛没有欺骗，在冲出密室的那一刻，酷拉皮卡感到自己的力量在一点点复苏，虽然衰微却足以让他受到鼓舞。机械的轰鸣最终还是影响了青年的判断力，还没跑出几步，就被突然打翻在地。库洛洛追上来了，对准头部就是一拳。等他注意到耳边呼呼的风声时，就已经躲闪不及。具现化的锁链碰撞着叮当作响，酷拉皮卡起身反击却没能奏效。没有躲避的动作，蜘蛛徒手接下了那条挥出的锁链，拖着他向那堆轰鸣作响的钢铁走去。  
“我对你很失望，我本以为你会比别人更加聪明、理智一些。”库洛洛俯身按住了对方的脑袋，强迫青年看着那不断交替咬合的巨大齿轮，“若不是曾经的记忆那般深刻，现在的你，和那些麻木的佣兵、谄媚的婊子没有半点区别。”  
团长也知道自己是在痴人说梦。他明白酷拉皮卡其实自始至终都没有改变，只是不愿意承认罢了，不愿意相信对方真的没有把他放在心上。在等待再次交手的时日里，他精心筹备了这场必胜的战役，可锁链手把他忘了，保护王妃、搜集火红眼忙得不可开交。甚至更过分地，在自己展露了全部的温柔之后，那家伙所想到的也只有捅死他逃跑而已。  
“我真的恨不得杀了你。”  
没有理会对方疯狂的挣扎，库洛洛拽起了那条锁链，把酷拉皮卡的手拖进了齿轮的缝隙间。钢铁有节奏的敲击声中突然混进了些许不和谐的闷响，金发青年的手被卷了进去，疼得惨叫出声。蜘蛛带他探进去的位置并不深，虽到不了血肉模糊的惨状，指骨却已经被压碎了。  
“这惩罚不重，亲爱的。直到你再也无法向我竖起中指。”  
“人渣！！！”酷拉皮卡破口大骂，另一只手死死抓挠起对方的脸。他的指甲嵌进去了，可库洛洛既不还击也不放手，只静静地看着那齿轮越咬越紧，从掌心到腕骨。  
浓雾一般的黑暗在金发青年的心底里弥漫开了，伴随着机械的轰鸣，把意识围得水泄不通。就在他绝望地垂下脑袋，引颈受戮之时，酷拉皮卡又看见了光。同伴熟悉的身影出现在了齿轮的缝隙间，在他失踪被俘的漫长两日里，第一回这样接近、触手可及。  
“雷欧力......”青年喃喃，把身后的蜘蛛都吓了一跳。  
“雷欧力！雷欧力！！！”他大喊，声音被绞成片段混杂在空气里。

（七）  
“我仍记得她被瘟疫折磨  
生前是位美人，死时却形似枯柴  
你知道吗，酷拉皮卡  
有位雍容高贵的夫人腐烂了  
唯有笑容依旧，洁净不朽  
再回神时，她已然入殓  
染血的手帕里徒留32颗耀眼的奶白  
对我笑吧，亲爱的  
谁都可以抛弃我，唯你不能”

“酷拉皮卡？！”隐隐约约地，雷欧力感觉自己听到了同伴呼救，短促轻微还带着命悬一线的紧迫。丢下等待医治的伤员，他转身喊着同伴的名字，急切探寻的目光从四周扫过。熙攘喧腾人群突然一片寂静，大家都怔怔地看着他，就像面对一个发了病的疯子。  
“雷欧…力…”  
这一回，医生坚信自己没有幻听，尽管那声音已经细如蚊蚋。朋友酷拉皮卡的语调，就算别人都将它忽视，他也不可能听不见、识不出。  
“酷拉皮卡！我听见你说话了，你在哪！”雷欧力更加卖力地扯开嗓子高喊，却没能等到同伴再次回应。不知是谁做了出头鸟，沉默的人群中突然爆出了女人锐利的尖叫。一心想要找到同伴的医生忘记了，现在“酷拉皮卡”可是A级杀人犯的名讳。如同接到指令，在那声刺耳的尖叫爆发之后，混乱与恐惧便像马蜂一般叮住了绝望的人群。大家呼号着四散奔逃，推推搡搡地涌向别处的舱室。他们看不见危险在哪，却听见医生说那杀人无数的恶魔就在附近。  
雷欧力立在人流中张望，有几次竟险些扑倒在地。现在他什么有价值的回应都听不到了，自己所在的大厅已经乱作一团。“混蛋！早知如此，就不该喊出来的。”尽管愤恨却依旧无可奈何，男人漫无目的地四处张望，只幻想着人群中会突然冒出个金发青年冲他挥手。  
“抬头啊…雷欧力……”锁链手快要崩溃了，比起绝对困顿的处境，目睹着希望破灭的感觉更让人难以接受。蜘蛛勒紧了他的脖子，让他没办法喊得再大声。他的右手还锁死在齿轮上，库洛洛想要把它抽回还需要些时间。现在，只要同伴一抬头便能发现他困在机械与管道间的小臂，可酷拉皮卡却传达不到。隆隆的机械声和人们嘈杂的呼救掩盖了他的声音，金发青年知道同伴明明都觉察到自己了，被发现却依旧无望。最终，酷拉皮卡的右臂还是被缓缓地退了出来。没再耽搁时间，库洛洛把他重新拖回到密室，压倒在了地上。  
“你想背叛我？”冥冥之中，金发青年听见团长这样发问，那语气就像是自己真的做错了些什么一样。仇人之间有什么背叛与不背叛的，那说法就好像自己喜欢留下来受虐，简直是莫名其妙。  
“你用我的样貌做了什么，蜘蛛？”没有回答对方的问题，锁链手失神地回问。出逃失败并被废掉右手的他本就情绪低落，更何况青年看到了大家人群的反应——自己是什么时候变得像病菌一样让人避之不及了。  
“别怪我，亲爱的。是我毁了你，但这一切都是为了让你心甘情愿地留下来。”库洛洛俯身吻了吻酷拉皮卡的额头，“和我在一起好吗？与那些麻木善变的家伙不同，我绝不抛弃你，只要你也不抛弃我。”  
“毁了我？就凭你？别搞错了，蜘蛛。你还没有抹杀我呢。”金发青年的眸子里一片赤红，话语中也满是嘲讽。若不是看到那挂在眼角的泪水，也没有人会知道他在故作坚强，“不管有多少人认定我是杀人犯，哪怕是只剩下一个朋友相信我，我就能继续坚持。任何人的信任都能让我活下去，唯独你的，我真的一点也不稀罕！”  
几乎是被毫不留情地拒绝了呢。  
“没关系”，面对着那副凄然的表情，团长终究没能生气，只是无奈地苦笑，“我可以等，酷拉皮卡。等到你最终认清现实。”他的一只手轻轻敷上了对方的掌心，带着宽慰的意图轻轻抚弄着。青年那里的骨头已经碎掉了，软绵绵地使不出力气，恰好给人一种乖顺的错觉。没有贪恋这份臆想的温柔，库洛洛再次发动了“转校生”的能力，变换成了爱人的样子。尽管很想再安抚对方一会儿却也没时间再停留。他得准备把酷拉皮卡转移出黑鲸号了，就在今晚。男人知道酷拉皮卡口中的朋友指的是谁。有的是因为私人利益，有的是因为真感情，猎人协会里还是有少数人坚定地站在锁链手这边，团长这次行动也就是为了解决掉这部分麻烦。  
“请放心，我绝对不会杀人。这让你的朋友心甘情愿地放弃你罢了。”  
在蜘蛛推门离开时，金发青年听到了他的保证。酷拉皮卡悲哀地发现：自己好像除了信任也再无他法。就如库洛洛所言，锁链手察觉出自己正在被一点点地遗弃，如旅团般被推向底层与边缘。一丝诡异的恐惧感油然而生，金发青年害怕了，连右臂上的疼痛都懒得顾及。他有种极为不祥预感，自己这次恐怕是真的要输了……  
就在蜘蛛开始他的第二次行动之时，出诊回来的雷欧力挨了会长一顿臭骂。“不要有下一次，否则我就会撤销你的实习资格。”没有理会对方的解释，琪多在丢下这句话之后便又去忙工作了，协会摊上的麻烦太多，大家都倾向于简单粗暴地处理问题。医生也不知道自己该向谁说明情况了，他听到了酷拉皮卡的声音却没有人肯相信他，就连米哉斯顿也不肯派出额外的警力。  
“不能就这样算了，必须再去找找才行。” 终于，在办公室内犹豫踌躇许久的雷欧力认定自己不该就这样放弃。整整一个上午，他无心工作、坐立不安，朋友近似于求救的呼喊就像是脑内挥之不去的梦魇。医生的良心在受谴责，尽管他也真的算做到“仁尽义至”了。没准酷拉皮卡还在暗处等他呢，自己没能发现，岂不是真的辜负了同伴。如此想罢，他拿起病历本走了出来。现在是午间十二点，应是例行检查的时间，可他的心思早跑到了别处。  
“帮我照看一下这位病人吧，之后会报答你的。”在雷欧力推门的时候，有位医生恰好自门前经过，便很不幸地成为了苦力。直到请求说出口，男人才发现自己有些过于着急了。对方像是刚从手术台上下来，全身上下被浅蓝的防护服裹得严严实实，连口罩都还没摘，如此疲惫可不是会接额外工作的样子。见状，雷欧力刚想收手把病历拿回，却意外地看到对方向他做了个“没有问题”的手势。  
“谢啦，老兄。记录好放在病房里就行了，我还会过去的。”自从酷拉皮卡失踪后，雷欧力还是第一次觉得“生而为人”这事没有那么的糟糕。“世界上还是有很多善良的灵魂啊”他在心中感慨，向那位乐意帮助他的同事挥手道别，却全然没有察觉事情已经发展到了一个无法挽回的糟糕地步。  
库洛洛冷冷地目送着医生离开，只觉得这场景简直滑稽到可笑。“得来全不费工夫。”他喃喃，低头看着雷欧力递给自己的病历本。爱理的名字就写在第一页上，她是五层餐厅唯一幸存的工作人员，也是蜘蛛此次行动的目标。  
“4301室吗…距离有点远啊……”


	5. Chapter 5

（八）  
“我用骸骨撑起你的容貌  
耳朵和唇齿就嵌在那面皮上  
当僵硬的肉身贴合上少女的肌理  
恐怖的信件已持续寄出七天  
你发现了吗，酷拉皮卡？  
就快要结束了”

幸好还有你，不然就真的要输了。  
就这样独自被丢在密室里面，不知又过了多久。“有人在里面吗？！”当雷欧力大力锤击着铁门时，酷拉皮卡已如死灰般的心又陡然出现了些许光火。现在自暴自弃未免太早，他不该忘记的，自己还有一个绝对可靠的、信任着自己的朋友。  
“雷欧力！”挣扎着挪到铁门边，金发青年趴在门缝上拼尽全力地高喊，连嗓音都被撕扯到沙哑。终于，他的呼救传到了外面。医生现在可以肯定自己没有听错，即便有些声嘶力竭却依旧能够辨认出，被关在里面的人正是酷拉皮卡。  
锁链手突然人间蒸发，没有人会比雷欧力更加着急，说不会怨恨都是假的。当男人最终找到失踪几日的同伴时，他激动得发抖，压在胸口上的石头落地了，几日来积累的担忧和焦虑都倏然转化成腾腾怒意。 “为什么又独自一个人行动？你知道出了多大的事吗？！” 他本想这样冲他大吼的，可当对方微弱的声音再度传来时，气愤地责备却迟迟说不出口。  
他说：“谢谢你…”如果没有听错，那好像还带着点哭腔。  
事实上锁链手的情绪的确有些激动。从与蜘蛛的对话中，金发青年已经隐约察觉出自己背上了一个相当可怕的罪名。但是雷欧力相信着他，还费尽心思地找到这里来。未被抛弃的感觉久违地包裹住了青年，让人感动得想落泪。  
“放心，我想办法把门打开。”医生最终还是没能忍心让同伴再感到丝毫的压力，最近几日发生的一切，他们还可以日后再提，“马上就没事了。”酷拉皮卡不是那种会轻易哭着道谢的人，似乎是要安慰已经失措的同伴，雷欧力的语气很和缓，甚至可以称得上温柔。然而没有理会男人刻意表露出来的宽慰，金发青年直接了当地打断了对方，与之前终于看到希望时的安心不同，接下来的话语都带着些许的急迫。锁链手知道他们所剩的机会不多，他看得出来，团长也正在赶时间。  
“只凭你一人是打不开的，我的念不能在这间密室使用。”  
这解释的真实性自然无需怀疑。当雷欧力把手贴在门上时，念力就像是被抽走一般空荡荡地无法察觉。现在，他还真的不可能攻破。  
“是蜘蛛。我有预感，他很快就要回来了。”  
没能料到那群家伙也在船上，男人有些惊讶。事情突然间变得有些紧迫，但好歹比碰上切利多尼希强些。如果是为了朋友，就算明知会很吃力，雷欧力也不惧怕和库洛洛决斗。可他总不能在战斗时丢下负伤的同伴。  
“我去找人帮忙，用不了多久的。”没再有丝毫的犹豫，医生几乎是瞬间理解了酷拉皮卡的意见，“你一定能撑到那个时候对不对。” “一定”两字被加重了，似乎被同伴紧张的语气感染，不知为何，雷欧力也觉得异常不安，以至于到了要这样询问来增添勇气的地步。  
“一定会的，但是请快一点。”金发青年现在并没有那份自信，却还是轻声允诺了他。酷拉皮卡低头看了看自己的右手，血水正源源不断地从伤口渗出，浸透了白纱布，一滴滴地坠在地板上。  
“拜托了，雷欧力。我真的很冷……”

锁链手对形势的估算没有错，现在的情况确实不容乐观。在让酷拉皮卡独处的这段时间里，库洛洛找到了这宗悬案的突破口——关于假尸体位置的信息。  
一小时前，在隔离病房内。恐怖事件唯一的幸存人爱理刚悠悠地从昏迷中转醒，就看到了坐在旁边、一脸笑意的蜘蛛。“我爱人的尸体为什么消失了呢？我明明记得有把他寄放在餐厅冷藏室的地板上。这次事件也损坏不到那里才对……”见对方恢复了意识，库洛洛站起身走到了床头，“真抱歉打扰你静养了。但除你之外，我再也没有可以询问的人了。”  
“对不起，真的对不起，我错了，请原谅我。”闻言，原本还有些迷糊困顿的女人突然翻身跪坐在床上，被吓得浑身发抖，“是我不该把他塞到冷藏柜里，可那都是餐厅领事的主意。他已经得到教训了，被恶鬼亲手砍死了。饶了我吧…我再也不敢了……”  
“呵，还真是意外。”团长原本并不抱有太大的期望，现在倒忍不住笑出声。“冻坏我最得意的工艺品。有点说不过去吧，小姐。”他这样说着，目光也一点点变得阴冷。库洛洛见惯了这种人，精于把自己的过错推给罪孽更重的另一方。  
“那么，你就是唯一知道这件事的人？”当然，这是指所有还活着的人。  
“别揭发我，除我之外再没有别人知道了，请饶了……”  
腥热的鲜血飞溅出来，还未等女人说完，团长就已经动手了。匕首的寒光闪过，跪坐着的爱理直直俯趴下去，头颅却飞出床铺，咕噜噜地滚到了角落。  
“放心，我当然是不会说出去的。有多余的人知道也会扰乱我的计划。”库洛洛用被单擦了擦刀刃上的残血，“但是相应的，只有死人能真的保守秘密。”

时间推回到现在，雷欧力已经不知道再说些什么才能让那个警戒心极强的犯罪猎人相信：自己已经找到酷拉皮卡了。“你太累了，实习生，也许该向琪多请个假。”当第五次得到这样的回应时，雷欧力表示他现在真的想出手揍人。也难怪，隔绝念力的铁皮密室，越想越觉得可疑。有这功夫设计这样一个地方，倒不如直接杀了敌人来得实在。  
“拜托了，米哉斯顿，至少到了那里再否认。今天上午也好、刚才也好，我确信那都是实实在在的酷拉皮卡的声音。我真的没有幻听！你要怎么才能相信？！”男人的手紧紧握住了对方的肩膀，像是不达目的就绝不放开，“我保证是最后一次。带人去看看吧，我们都已经对话了，这怎么可能有假。”  
雷欧力的目光异常坚定，被这样紧紧盯住的米哉斯顿有些不适。好在电话铃非常体贴地在这时响了起来，是搜查队的专用机。同意在通信结束后派人前去救援，他拿起了话筒，一边听消息，一边无奈地看着同事在房间里走来走去，就像热锅上的蚂蚁。  
医生真的快要急疯了，以至于没能注意到房间里气压的变化。犯罪猎人周身的念力有些不正常，因为剧烈的情绪波动。  
“抱歉，恐怕已经来不及了。”这是米哉斯顿挂断电话后的第一句话。  
“什么意思…我不太懂。”雷欧力的表情有点僵硬，“骗人的吧？”在潜意识里，他已经猜到是什么事了，却死活不愿承认。  
“酷拉皮卡的尸体被发现了，就在你刚刚提到的地方。尸体上结了一层冰霜，其余的还有待检验……”  
要跟我去看看吗？最后一句话，米哉斯顿说不出口了，他看到了对方痛苦到狰狞的表情。  
“你骗人的吧…我就离开了那么一会儿，怎么可能…”

（九）  
Hush little baby please be my doll  
pray you don't cry until we back home  
If you turn your back on me again  
I’ll pull out your teeth and tongue. 

“以后的事，我们可以好好谈谈吗？以和平的方式。”  
“虽然替你感到惋惜，酷拉皮卡。但是这一次，输的人确实是你。”  
库洛洛知道对方已经清醒了，只是不愿意回头看他而已，就像是鸵鸟把头埋在沙子里，是愚蠢的作法，。  
“我知道这难以接受，你昨天明明只差一步就成功了。”  
如果那时，米哉斯顿真的听信了雷欧力的话，他们会在半路上撞见抱着假尸体的蜘蛛。又或者是，如果那个被库洛洛故意引进来的白痴警卫能冷静下来好好看看四周，真正的酷拉皮卡也不至于就那样被无声无息地带走。  
“你这种性格竟能交到还算不错的朋友，这真让我震惊，难得他能找到你...”尽管语气中不无嘲讽，团长说得也依旧是实话。当在门口感受到异于两人的气息时，会失去的错觉让他忍不住颤栗。若不是立场相背，他真的就要称赞对方的直觉和敏锐了。  
“想听听后续吗？关于你的医生是怎样丢掉了工作。我杀了他的病人，一个歹毒的娼妇。这害他被革职，因为把病历本交到我手上的人就是你的医生，他昏了头了，正急着去找你，酷拉皮卡~”  
换言之就是：全是你的错。  
“原来锁链手是这样一个害人不浅的祸端啊，我以前可没看出来。没能让你亲眼见到那副表情可真的有点遗憾，亲爱的。”蜘蛛看见金发青年在发抖，已经到达了崩溃的边缘，“雷欧力认定你死了，却不肯让那堆杂鱼焚掉尸体。入殓这种事特别蠢不是吗？就好像这世界上真的有灵魂一样。好在停职通知还算及时，他的发言现在没有分量，无用的坚持也只会让他看起来更像个疯子。”  
“你怎么能不痛不痒地说出那样的话？你也有同伴吧，团长？我不相信人的心会硬得像石头一样......”酷拉皮卡终于转身面向库洛洛了，晃动着肩膀拼命忍住行将决堤的泪水，“就像你一开始说的，我们放弃交手、好好谈谈。那么，告诉我，团长。你为什么就一点也不会难过呢？”  
没有直接回答对方的问题，男人起身做到了青年身边，毫无防备。“如果你是在埋怨我缺少共情力，酷拉，我保证自己以后会改。”不过这真的值得我愧疚吗？他没有问出声，但目光还是暴露了一切。  
“你把我的存在彻底抹灭了，对此我可以自认倒霉。谁叫我们原本就是敌人，你不先动手的话，就只能等我杀了你。”锁链手的语气有些冷漠，在这种时候还在强调敌对的事实真的很不尽人情。库洛洛的那句“和我在一起吧”不是引人难堪的假话，他早就明白了，只是单纯地不能接受。  
“为什么要顺带着毁了雷欧力？就因为那是我的朋友？你不能断送他的道路，他真的是个好医生，他......算了，跟你这种人渣也说不清楚！”金发青年到极限了，把脑袋埋在了双膝间。  
我没想毁了他。雷欧力会发现你也好，会因为爱理撤职也好，都是计划之外的状况。是他自找的。如果不是因为你，我连那家伙的名字都未必能记住。  
这才是团长真实的想法，可当他看见爱人低头落泪的模样，解释的话却又都纷纷变成了恼人的诅咒。“是的，一切都是我安排的。你若要愤怒，我也没有办法。”库洛洛笑了，故作轻松的伸手揉着对方的脑袋，“我当然知道那是你的朋友，酷拉，但是你知道情人眼里容不得沙子......”  
伴随着砰得一声闷响，团长被打翻在地。气疯了的锁链手挥出了拳头，狠狠地击中了没有丝毫戒备的库洛洛。“畜生！人渣！我看不起你，去死吧！”他开始歇斯底里，上前紧紧掐住了对方的脖颈，就像只暴怒的狮子。  
“你这就受不了了，锁链混蛋？”  
酷拉皮卡听见库洛洛在调侃他，脸色也是该死的、一如既往的好看，尽管他已经用上了自己全部的力气。感到视野前一片晕眩，金发青年拼命挣扎，现在是他被别人压制了。库洛洛翻身跨坐在了酷拉皮卡身上，有力的手掌叩住了他的喉管。  
“很难过吧，亲爱的？我害了你的同伴，可别忘了，你也杀过我的团员。我害你被协会抛弃，无声无息地被‘杀死’，连个可以祭奠的墓碑也没有。很难过吧，酷拉皮卡？但是我真的，无法理解......”担心对方会听不清，团长稍稍放松了手上的力道，“真的愤怒到非杀了我的地步吗？你也应该满足了，被人仰望着，在太阳下生活了那么多年。不像我，有着没有人注视也没有人期待的过去。”  
一滴眼泪坠下来，落在了金发青年的脸庞上。酷拉皮卡眼前那片薄如云霭的幻觉消失了，他清醒过来，怔怔地甚至忘记了挣扎。  
“那群本来就不相信你的伪君子，就算被他们抛弃了又怎样。如果是因为雷欧力，那么我道歉。但是，看在我曾经同样被抛弃的份上，同情我吧......”  
金发青年永远也不会体谅蜘蛛，他只是见不得别人落泪，更何况，他道歉了，就算声音有些模糊。  
“也许在你眼里，我很自私也很无耻，但那是我赖以生存的方式，就像野兽失去爪牙就会被淘汰一样。就算被记恨也没有关系，反正你已经被我拉倒黑暗里来了，再也回不去了！”库洛洛看见对方冷静下来，遂放开了双手，抬头隐去了自己的泪水“被旅团忌惮的锁链手应该很聪明才对。就全当这是交易，别吵别闹，听我把条件说完好吗？”  
酷拉皮卡没有回答，点了点头算是赞成了对方的提议。终于得到回应的团长如获大赦，没有什么比冷着脸和爱人谈条件更累心的事了，他有些疲惫，连起身也变得困难。  
“先说我能给予你的。第一，在这座孤岛上你绝对自由，做什么都不要紧，哪怕是谋杀和企图逃跑。第二，只要你愿意开口，你感兴趣的东西，无论是什么我都肯提供给你，除了被偷走的你的念能力。第三，我爱你，所以我不会杀了你，也不会真的伤害你。这一点无论你怎样对待我都不会改变。如果你真的狠心利用这种感情也无所谓。我能给你的就只有这些。”  
金发青年动了动嘴角，却终究什么也没有说。佯装没有看到这番小动作，库洛洛继续着他的交易：“而你需要给予我的只有一点，酷拉皮卡。那就是允许我待在你身边，仅此而已。我不会永远缠着你，就算你忽视我，不肯与我讲话也没关系。我会一直等待你的回复，如果想通了就出来告诉我，立下契约或者让我亲手杀了你。”  
缓缓地向房门挪动，累极了的团长希望早些避开锁链手整理思绪，他的步调有些不稳，看上去摇摇晃晃的。可还没等他离开，酷拉皮卡回应他了，清朗的声线不掺杂半分情感。“交易成立，这对我来说并不吃亏。”  
“哦，是吗？还真是爽快到令人心寒啊，酷拉。”  
“你该不会觉得我应该犹豫吧，蜘蛛。就因为你说了‘爱我’这样的蠢话？”酷拉皮卡勾起了嘴角，若不是藏在背后的双手在微微颤抖，他倒真像个冷漠至极的人，“你这类渣滓的表白，我是不会放在心上的。为何不答应呢？我甚至都有机会杀了你。”  
缓缓地合上眼睛，库洛洛舒缓开身体，把自己搁置在门板上。“是啊，亲爱的，你一直都擅长做选择。”没有看到对方暗自不安的表现，他的脑海里徒留落寞，“对我来说，如果这世间真的有人心硬得像石头一样，那就是你的，酷拉皮卡。只有你的心比石头还硬。”

（十）【大结局前篇】  
Have mercy on me, O God,according to your unfailing love;   
神啊，求你按你的慈爱怜恤我，  
according to your great compassion blot out my transgressions.  
按你丰盛的慈悲涂抹我的过犯。  
Wash away all my iniquity and cleanse me from my sin.  
求你将我的罪孽洗除净尽，并洁除我的罪。  
For I know my transgressions, and my sin is always before me  
因为我知道我的过犯，我的罪常在我面前。

今天是酷拉皮卡失踪的第四天。不，这样说也许不够准确。他已经死了不是吗？今天也是尸体火化的日子。如果一切顺利，他甚至连一件遗物也不会留下。  
“我真的被丢掉了？难道会没有人发现吗，尸体是仿制品的事？”金发青年有些不敢相信，制作相似程度那样高的人偶，不用念能力是办不到的吧？库洛洛怎么可能一点破绽都留不下。被这样的问题困扰着，金发青年一大清早便走出了“家”门。今天是被豢养的第一天，他理应乖一点，可自尊心告诉自己别去理那个家伙。  
酷拉皮卡爬上了低矮的山丘，视线所及之处只有岩石和黄沙，还有令人绝望的，望不到边际的海面。好极了，现在有两点残酷的现实就摆在他面前。首先，除非自己不眠不休地游上几个月，像东•富力士那样发现一块新大陆，否则他这辈子都要待在这个鸟不生蛋的小岛上。其次，也是最伤人的一个方面，金发青年发现黑鲸号没有为他停留。虽说现在想这个也没有什么意思，自己好歹也是十二支的一员。这称号的实际用途不大，但至少听起来不错，有种特别的归属感。然而，结局就是他被抛弃了，被自认为还算可靠的同伴们。  
“真狡猾啊，库洛洛。这样我就非得依靠你活着不可了。”锁链手自顾自的说着，他知道蜘蛛跟过来了，蝰蛇一样地隐匿在岩石的背面。那家伙在暗自高兴吧？也难怪他会对自己的行动不加限制，因为没有人会回来救酷拉皮卡，他自己也绝无可能离开。  
“你知道的，我不打没有把握胜利的战役。”  
团长本想就这样躲起来看着酷拉皮卡熬过段时间，这时候却不得不出来陪他解开心结。库洛洛利用别人心理的本事还不错，却唯独不会安慰人，多说反而会造成反效果。静静地站在金发青年身边，团长见对方失神地望着海平面上的那抹霞光，遂笨拙地思考究竟该说些什么话才能让人没那么难受。事实上，他有点同情锁链手了，现在回忆起来，就算是在自己最落魄的少年时代，也没有像现在的酷拉皮卡这般形单影只。  
“我原以为黑鲸号会多少逗留一段时间。”直到真正说出口，团长才迟钝地发现这安慰听上去依旧非常欠揍，就像是嘲讽一样。  
“这让你很意外对不对？我比你想象中的要差劲多了，就算死了也没有什么人在乎。”金发青年出乎意料地没有反驳，如果说昨天的自己还留有一丝希望的话，那么今天，算是由内而外都化成死灰了。他逃不掉，杀了库洛洛自己也会死在荒漠里。即便日后真的逃掉了也没有意义，没有人会记得曾经有过一个酷拉皮卡，他没有身份，就像流星街的那群孩子一样，过不了正常人的生活。“你想笑就笑吧。现在我承认是自己输了……”  
曾经高傲至极的锁链手哭了，蹲下身来抱成一团，委屈得像个迷了路的孩子。在这段噩梦一般的日子里，有时是为连累了同伴而难过，有时只是因为单纯的疼痛，这不是他第一次掉眼泪，但真正感到绝望的却只有这一回。库洛洛看见自己的爱人坦率地表露着情绪，倍受打击的心防现在正满是破绽。从当初拟定的计划上来看，费尽心机的蜘蛛应该一直在等待猎物意志薄弱的那一刻。现在他所期望的结局来了，不知为何，团长察觉到自己辛酸得厉害。他其实一直都在怨恨酷拉皮卡漠视自己的情感，在失望愤怒时会毫不怜惜的使用武力，甚至于在昨天还在责怪青年的心硬得就像石头一样，直到现在。 库洛洛后知后觉地意识到其实是自己率先剥夺了对方的很多东西，以至于现在被怨恨也是理所应当的事。  
“已经够了，酷拉。我现在不强求你也喜欢我了。”  
团长为锁链手创造了一个牢笼，到最后却因为愧疚把自己也一同关在其中。  
“我只是想让你留在我身边而已。被抛弃这种事在我这里稀松平常，但也许你有你所珍视的。”  
凡是自己想要的东西就不择手段的进行掠夺，凡是自己能承担的痛苦就毫不在意地加害给别人。流星街的那一套价值对孑然一身的自己来说真的很受用，库洛洛从未因此不安过，直到他遇见了真正在乎的人。  
“你就是个没有同情心的怪物。”  
“嗯，也许是吧。习惯于以自我为中心，我绝对不可能放过你。我比一般人更加薄情，也常忽视别人的悲伤。”库洛洛老老实实地承认，“但有一点我可以肯定，唯独让你感到难过这件事，我真的不能无动于衷。站在你身边的人就是一个人渣，酷拉皮卡。他也许永远也无法以正常的态度待人处事，但却真的很喜欢你。”  
“啊，你说你不愿让我难过，却又不肯让我离开，对吗？”金发青年现在不知该作何评价。在某种程度上，幻影旅团的做派也一直令他无法理解。  
如此蛮横又不近人情的发言，不管是谁都会难免愤怒吧。  
太阳已经完全升起来了，波光粼粼的海面上铺满了金色的阳光，就像是落了一地的碎汞。没有理会对方窸窸窣窣地起身的声音，团长兀自欣赏着远处的景色。现在，就算酷拉皮卡真的要挥拳打他也没有关系，能够说的话，他已经说尽，已再无他法了。  
“别抛弃我，蜘蛛！如果你真的很喜欢我，是人渣也没有关系，我现在不在乎了……”金发青年狠狠地扯住了男人的衣领，不甘示弱的他努力想让自己更加强硬一些，可是夺眶而出的泪水却无论如何也遏制不住。“我已经被彻底抛弃一次了，全都是你害的！所以，绝对不能再抛弃我！”  
锁链手最终还是彻底崩溃了，在全然没有希望的未来面前。这表现无疑很懦弱，但也许那并非他的错。  
乘虚而入真的很令人唾弃，但如果对方是酷拉皮卡，团长觉得自己更无耻一点也无所谓。“我知道，亲爱的。”如同安慰一只受了伤的小兽，库洛洛紧紧搂抱住了青年，“我绝对不会离你而去，只要你也不背叛我。”

有人欢喜有人忧。对于被困在荒岛上的锁链手来言，今天无疑是糟糕透了。然而黑鲸号上此刻却洋溢着一种莫名欢快的气氛，连日常的暴乱都像是在狂欢。爆炸案的主犯死了，就算没凉透也会被一把火烧毁。从路人视角来看，这消息的确大快人心。  
没能融入这氛围的只有为数不多的几人，雷欧力就是其中一个。医生无论如何都不能接受同伴死亡的事实，不愿意相信任何人的说辞，他亲自参与了尸检。怀疑尸体是伪造而成，他尽自己最大的能力进行了检验，可一切数据都表明那确确实实是人类的尸体，不是什么其他的材料，也不是使用念能力致幻的结果。  
这怎么可能？！明明半小时前还在和自己对话，半小时后就冷到结了冰霜。这其中若真的没有什么问题，那就是他雷欧力自己疯掉了。只可惜，大家现在宁愿相信他出现了幻觉也不觉得这事情有什么不对。毕竟临近航程结束，无论是哪一派都不愿意再惹上麻烦。宣告酷拉皮卡死亡而不再深究此事，这是现阶段最好的解决方法。  
所以现在，深知什么也不能改变的雷欧力独自一人来到了同伴生前暂住的房间。不能容忍对方不留痕迹的消失，他想要寻一件可以保存的遗物。然而屋子里空荡荡的，原先属于金发青年的东西都被清理出去了，像沾了瘟疫般的被打包销毁。纵使他搜遍了每一个角落，翻到的也只有夹在地板缝隙间的一份手稿而已。被扔在角落里积了灰的东西想来也不会有什么价值，但好歹也是酷拉皮卡亲笔写的。不抱有太大希望的医生展开了那页有些破损的纸张，却没想到这举动让整个事件瞬间出现了转机。  
纸页上密密麻麻地写满了文字，每一篇的开端都认认真真地标注了日期。在思索片刻后，雷欧力意识到这是那个变态匿名寄给酷拉皮卡的信件。金发青年去他那里取安眠药时提到过此事，感到难为情的同伴拒绝把这些东西拿出来给他看。在去找米哉斯顿前，酷拉皮卡把信件重新誊写在这张纸上。那上面有许多红笔圈出的词汇，恐怕是思考时做的标注。  
“现在再看，似乎也没有什么问题了吧……”想要理解同伴那时的心境，医生到底还是没能按捺住自己的好奇。他读了那些文字，当然，从酷拉皮卡的红色批注开始。  
第一封被标注的就只有“耳朵”，对方把一个娼妇的耳朵给咬掉了。第二、三封就分别有了两样，“面皮”与“颌骨”，“嘴唇”和“舌头”。第四封的“躯壳”似乎有些难以理解，粗略来说，那大概是人体的躯干部分。不过皮肤应该没有算到里面，因为罪犯在第五封信中又重新提到了它……  
雷欧力渐渐察觉到事情有些不对劲了。第六封是眼睛，第七封是牙齿，全部都是人体的一部分。第八封信件不知为何被搁置，酷拉皮卡只抄写了短短一行就没有再进行下去。事实上，也没有必要继续读下去了。雷欧力虽然没有酷拉皮卡那般聪明，却也通过那红色的笔迹渐渐体会出了其中的隐晦联系。  
如果真如他想的那般，那这家伙未免也太恶心了。  
终于顿悟的医生忍不住一阵反胃。也难怪他找不出一点破绽，验尸的思路从一开始就是完全错误的。找一个和酷拉皮卡完全一样的替死鬼很难，但只要拆开找不同的部分就要简单多了。那具遗体的每一部分都确确实实地属于人类，却是由不同的尸块拼凑而成的偶人。  
“可以最后麻烦你一次吗？我申请重新为酷拉皮卡检验。”医生拨通了米哉斯顿的电话，“我知道真很疯狂，但请相信我，否则你一定会后悔的。”


	6. Chapter 6

【大结局】  
So do not fear, for I am with you;  
你不要害怕，因为我与你同在；  
do not be dismayed, for I am your God.  
不要惊惶，因为我是你的神。  
I will strengthen you and help you;  
我必坚固你，我必帮助你，  
I will uphold you with my righteous right hand.  
我必用我公义的右手扶持你。

对酷拉皮卡进行重新验尸的申请最终还是顺利通过了——在尸体被推进焚化炉的前一分钟。锁链手失踪的第五日凌晨，化验结果最终得以公布。尸体被认定是伪造的，证据是取自身体不同部位的组织在DNA上完全不能重合。旅团里有懂得念系缝合的人在，这更佐证了医生的猜测。酷拉皮卡与雷欧力对话的那个时刻应该接近他被转移出黑鲸号的时间。以此为依据，米哉斯顿的搜查队最终把目标锁定在了一座荒漠化的孤岛，在转移时间内距离黑鲸号最近的地方。  
不偏不倚，正中靶心。  
“可以拿起你的勺子吗，酷拉皮卡？”与此同时，在团长自设的伊甸园内，库洛洛感觉气氛有些不对。他的爱人呆呆地坐在桌前久久都没有动作，这种情况从他散步回来时就开始了。  
“嗯...”闷闷地答应着，金发青年回过神来，开始解决自己的早餐。他没有什么食欲，尽管盘子里淋满酱汁的意大利面看起来真的很不错。他的内心备受煎熬，一丝近乎飘渺的希望正纠缠着他，逼得他心神不宁。  
今天清晨，如同昨天一样，他依着窟卢塔的作息出了家门，还算自然地回了库洛洛一句“早安”，慢慢悠悠地就走上了低矮的土丘。酷拉皮卡本想强迫自己完全放松下来，看看一片湛蓝的大海，或是冉冉升起的太阳，直到一个极不和谐的黑点闯进了他的视野。那可能是块浮木，但更有可能是别的东西——比如，黑鲸号上的应急舱。  
锁链手最终还是没胆量跑到海岸边等那艘“小船”。他还不能百分之百的确定，贸然行动会激怒库洛洛，这会对自己很不利。更何况，他答应对方要在早饭前回家。如果船一时不能到达，时间过去太久，团长是势必要出来找他的。  
酷拉皮卡拿起了勺子，艰难地送下了自己的第一口。因为过度紧张，他的手心在冒汗，连吞咽都变得困难。“你生病了吗？”当团长把手掌敷上他的额头时，金发青年忍不住打了个寒颤。  
“没有，只是嗓子有些干。”酷拉皮卡不敢抬头看对方，尽管还没有付诸行动，有逃跑的念头就已经足够可怕了。迄今为止，蜘蛛还没有漏判他的任何一种情绪，就像肚子里的蛔虫一般惹人讨厌。  
库洛洛起身走到了窗前，咖啡壶就在那边的桌子上。他取出了一只瓷杯，并在倒咖啡时不经意地把目光扫向了外面。背对的姿势让金发青年难以完全认清蜘蛛的动作，但有一点可以肯定。酷拉皮卡看见对方迟疑了，在偏头望向窗外的时候，如果没有记错，那扇窗户似乎面向着大海。  
早餐仍在继续，蜘蛛的表现一如平常，似乎什么意外都没有发生。酷拉皮卡端起了那杯咖啡，从白瓷杯沿的上方静静观察着对方的表情。救援船到底有没有来，自己是应该坦白还是保持沉默？金发青年最终还是没能从库洛洛的脸上找出答案，但直觉告诉他，此时如果不赌一把，日后便一定会后悔。  
将剩余的液体一饮而尽，锁链手感觉自己的胸口发烫， 顺带着也积攒了不少的勇气。“我想我要离开了，库洛洛。”他这样说，手指也在那一瞬间变得冰凉。  
“好的，亲爱的。等吃完饭，我就陪你出去玩。”团长不为所动，甚至连头都没有抬。  
“不，我是说彻底离开你，离开这座岛。”  
“......我不明白，酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛感到不可置信，“为什么说这种不切实际的话。”  
“不是不切实际的吧，你看到了不是吗？黑鲸号的救援船。”  
周遭的空气凝固了，有念力在附近涌动。蜘蛛停下了手中的动作，把面前的盘子推到了一边。已经没有继续装模作样的必要了，卸下伪装的男人颇为烦躁的伸手扶额，一副气恼至极又无可奈何的样子。  
“你还记得自己昨天说过的话吗，酷拉皮卡。”  
“我绝不背叛你，只要你也不离开我。”金发青年的声音有些发哽，事实上对方的表现有些平静，这让人多少有些愧疚。原本，他是抱着立刻恶战一场的觉悟的。  
“这是我们的约定吧，酷拉？我把念能力还给你，可不是为了让你在这种时刻说出这样的话。我信任你，然后你要背叛我？”  
酷拉皮卡一时有些无法回应，他的确做了蠢事。在陷入绝境的时候，是他自己哭着让蜘蛛别抛弃他。昨天夜晚，他拥抱了自己的宿敌，十指纠缠着彼此安慰。在一个绝对的强盗面前，酷拉皮卡发现自己可以不用顾虑太多东西。库洛洛似乎能担下他内心骤然生出的许多憎恨，这种奇妙的感受给人一种可以被理解的错觉。  
“在你心生晦暗的时候，你接受了我的庇护。现在你的朋友唤你回去了，你不再需要我，就把我丢了，是吗？！”  
陡然升高的语调已容不得锁链手再有丝毫的犹豫。即便内心感到不安，酷拉皮卡到底还是开了口：“给你一种本不该有的希望也是我的责任，库洛洛。所以这一次，我不打算真的交手。”青年这样说，具现化的锁链却已经不受控制的施展出来。“我们和平解决吧。虽然很对不起你，不，其实也没有什么好感到抱歉的。”酷拉皮卡纠正道，“全是你设的局不是吗？现在我要走了，不想玩了。”  
白瓷杯盘摔在地上，碎瓷片飞溅得到处都是。金发青年反射性地垂下眼睑护住双目，再回神时，却意识到库洛洛的密室游鱼正向自己扑过来，距离已经近到躲闪不及。酷拉皮卡看见那些硕大的白色怪物正一开一合地活动着颚骨，生于其间的食道笔直地通向永远也不会被填满的可怖胃袋。  
有什么好内疚的，到最后还不是非要杀了我不可。  
如此想罢，他挥出了自己的左臂抵挡，抱着失去它的觉悟来保全自己的主要力量。然而，意料之外的事情发生了。金发青年发现自己的手臂并没有被整条吞下，库洛洛的匕首在恰当的时机飞了过来，受到攻击的念兽摇晃着身躯偏离了预定轨道，擦着左臂慢吞吞地游向了别处。左袖上的布料破了，除此之外，似乎...并无大碍。  
“留在这个房间内，酷拉皮卡。如果不想感到痛，这是最后的机会。”  
虽然不知道对方的依据是什么，但直觉告诉青年，蜘蛛并没有在开玩笑。那应该是最后通牒，可锁链手的身体却还是做出了逃跑的反应。想要离开的念头超出了一切，没有理会挡在房门前的库洛洛，酷拉皮卡转身冲向了那扇面向大海窗户。不管怎样，他应该先离开这群怪物。  
玻璃破裂的声音响起，锁链手飞出窗口跌落在潮湿的沙地上。他的侧脸压在有些粗粝的表面，海水的咸腥气涌进鼻腔，其间还掺杂着一些难以言喻的铁锈味。他站起身，抬手想擦掉湿乎乎的沙粒，却又抹了自己一脸黏腻的鲜血。汩汩的热流正顺着自己的左臂淌下来，耀眼的艳红落在白花花的沙地上，晃得人头晕。  
直到这时，酷拉皮卡才意识到自己早就被念兽咬伤，那条游鱼连带着布料啃下了他的一小块肌肉，只是身处密室中的他完全体会不到罢了。知觉渐渐复苏，伴随着尖锐的刺痛，金发青年感到自己的肾上腺素在飙升，受此鼓舞的心脏跳动得厉害，几近飞突出胸膛。丝毫没有隐藏起自己行踪的打算，因为血迹会不可避免地留下来，他直直地向海岸跑去，企图把战线拉到自己的同伴附近。宽阔的海滩一览无遗，锁链手的身影清晰又明显，就像是平整纸面上的一滴墨点。这举动无疑非常冒险，只要库洛洛愿意，完全暴露在敌人视野下的酷拉皮卡会丧命，可他本人却没有丝毫的恐惧。“不到万不得已，蜘蛛不会真的杀了自己”，这种信念背后隐藏的情绪自然令人生疑，但锁链手终究是没能追问自己。  
最后的时刻终于来了，酷拉皮卡来到了大海边，双脚甚至踏住了薄薄的水流。他的面前是湛蓝的海面，黑色船只的轮廓正变得愈发清晰。在他的身后，库洛洛已经要追上来了，顺着暗红的血线直直地接近目标。  
“你的威胁我收下了，蜘蛛。接下来是我的......”锁链手举起了自己的左臂，把伤口朝向了对方，“放我离开，这也是你最后的机会，否则就杀了你！”  
团长停止了追赶，在距离他几步之遥的地方。锁链手眸子中的决心不是假的，库洛洛确信对方也已经有了对策，却不能猜测出分毫。他犹豫了，当然，不是因为畏死。  
“能让我如此狼狈的就只有你了，酷拉皮卡。你绝对没有胜算，左臂刚刚受伤，右手也没有痊愈。”蜘蛛很无奈，强装镇静的表情也染上了些许苦涩，“别做傻事。我相信你有本事杀了我，但那一定是在惨重的代价之下。”  
锁链混蛋还留有底牌，而那一定比“绝对时间”还要加倍疯狂。  
“自己走过来，酷拉皮卡。如果你一定要听我的答案，那就是‘绝不可能’。别以为我真的不敢伤害你。”  
库洛洛最终还是决定要继续旅团团长该走的道路。如果真的到了那个时候，选择放手还是毁掉？这问题本不应该绊住他，几秒钟的迟疑已经是莫大的失态。  
剑拔弩张的气氛依旧在持续，距离小船靠岸还有十分钟左右。船上的人似乎已经认出在海滩上对峙的家伙们是谁了，开足马力驶向两人所站立的地方。盗贼的极意被施展开，再也消耗不起的蜘蛛决意要速战速决。然而，不知是因为最后话语中的威胁意味，还是因为空气中暗含的丝丝怒意，金发青年最终挪动了脚步，在敌人即将展开攻击的时刻。  
不可能吧.......  
“他投降了？毫不反抗的？就在这种胜负未定的情况下......”下意识地瞥了一眼海面，团长看见那艘小船依旧在靠近，“那之前的威胁又算是什么，只是虚张声势？”  
可疑的地方有那么多，可当酷拉皮卡摇摇晃晃地靠近自己时，库洛洛到底还是伸出了双手。不管怎样，他想拥抱他，这种情绪是真的，至于对方的表露是真是假倒显得无所谓。所以，当酷拉皮卡扑倒在自己身上，团长的胸膛很暖，被抓住的手臂却一片冰冷。锁链碰撞的振动传来，蜘蛛调动了自己全部的念力护住了胸口，并毫不意外地听见叮当一声脆响。  
“闹够了，亲爱的？你失败了，那锁链没有要了我的命。”  
“别太自信，蜘蛛。”金发青年抬头笑了，半阖的红色眼眸很是漂亮，“看看缠在你手臂上的究竟是什么。”  
库洛洛知道自己不该有所期待，但他总是固执地认定：自己只要做了，酷拉皮卡就会懂。也许在金发青年的态度里，他永远也不可能和别人一样。  
是束缚中指链。不能让酷拉皮卡抓到发动能力的机会，意识到已经失去念力的团长毫不犹豫地挥出了拳头，把对方撂倒在地，自己却也被拖拽着摔了下去。他借用全部的体重反扭了对方的右手，密集的攻击也雨点般的落下。仍保留着念力的酷拉皮卡应该还占有优势，但在折断右手之后，这优势也变得不值一提了。  
被迫灌下了不少的海水，倒在地上的锁链手开始反击。尚算能用的左臂被死死压制着，他挣扎，脑袋却又挨了一记。火辣辣的痛感倏得扩散开，耳边是咔哒咔哒的撞击声，酷拉皮卡以为自己的颧骨碎了，实则是自己咬碎了自己的牙。  
“这就是你最后的办法了?”  
青年闭口不答，却又试着抬起了右臂。那部分已用锁链和对方缠在了一起，断掉的地方没有力量，他几乎是把那截残肢甩在了库洛洛的脸上。  
两个人厮打着远离了岸边，海水越来越深，渐渐漫过了身体。船就要到了，附近的鸥鸟已发出惊慌的哀鸣。为了不至于淹死任何一方，团长率先站了起来，短短的一截锁链拽起了另外一个。  
“真难看啊，酷拉皮卡。”  
“呵，彼此彼此。”  
弃甲而战的蜘蛛也并不轻松，他设想过许多与爱人交战的可能性，但没有一次会是这样的野蛮原始。  
吐出了口中的海水和血沫，锁链手站稳身体扯住了想要拖着他重新回到岛上的蜘蛛：“别想逃，库洛洛！你完了，我说过一定会杀了你！”  
倒计时开始，黑船劈开的水浪涌到了两人的身下。酷拉皮卡望见了雷欧力的身影，他的朋友正在向他招手  
“你休想再把我带走。在我的同伴带来之前，我也绝不会放开你。我们做个了断吧，就在今天！”  
我要你死，就算不能亲自下手，也要看着别人把你毁灭。就算已经被打到精神涣散，也要硬撑着等到你气绝的那一刻。  
游船嗡嗡的轰鸣声像是要遮蔽一切，在震耳欲聋的杂音中，锁链手听不清库洛洛的劝阻，却也从对方的口型中判断出了这样一句话，  
“亲爱的，你当真要如此?”  
有一种莫名其妙的东西在酷拉皮卡的心中唤醒了，只可惜终是昙花一现。青年的眼眶发烫，可决绝的动作未停。他看见失望的情绪写在自己宿敌的脸上，虽然笑不出来，但也谈不上悲哀。  
“抱歉...”在极度的愤慨与沮丧中，不可能坐以待毙的库洛洛掏出了自己的匕首，“唯独这一次，我真的不愿让你得偿所愿。”  
……  
酷拉皮卡挣扎着抬了抬眼睑，映入眼帘的是一片令人舒适的奶白。  
“已经结束了，这里就是所谓的天堂吗?”  
如此想罢，他又安心地垂下了眸子。结局也许并不太美好，锁链手忆起蜘蛛沾满剧毒的刀刃落了下来，自己虽说在那时昏了过去，但之后的剧情也不难猜测。  
库洛洛为了逃脱而砍下了酷拉皮卡的右臂，酷拉皮卡又因为中毒而死。不会错的，一定是这样的……  
呐，算了，反正自己已经很努力了。  
一滴眼泪顺着金发青年的眼角流下，却又被一只温热的手掌轻轻掬起。被这种久违的温暖环绕，大吃一惊的锁链手终于猛然睁开了眼睛。现在，他完全清醒了。  
“已经没事了，一切都结束了。”  
“雷欧力?你怎么会在这?”  
“干嘛一醒来就问这么无聊的问题啊，酷拉皮卡。你是我的病人，所以我会在这。”  
“这里是哪?”  
“重症监护室。不过别担心，你没有伤到那种程度。这种特殊待遇只是协会误判的补偿。”  
医生看起来似乎非常高兴，同伴的平安回归已足够让人感到兴奋。他自认为酷拉皮卡也是快乐的，以至于没能发现同伴目光中深不见底的恐惧与迷茫。  
“库洛洛呢……”  
“他啊，等我们从船上下来就只剩下一截手臂了。”雷欧力无所谓的耸了耸肩，“这没什么好放心不下的，我敢肯定那个家伙活不长久。”  
神啊，原谅我吧。  
锁链手的嘴唇在颤抖，他一句话也说不出来。这就是你的决定吗，蜘蛛?留下我一个人止不住地愧疚?真过分啊，明明全都是你的错……  
“不过你可真厉害，酷拉皮卡。”没有感到丝毫的异样，医生自顾自的继续讲着，“居然能在那种情况下砍掉那个混蛋的胳膊，我都有点佩服你了，没亲眼看到还真是有些可惜……”  
同伴滔滔不绝地谈论声再也没能闯进酷拉皮卡的脑海。温暖明媚的阳光透过窗子洒满病房，金发青年的内心却如寒冬般一片死寂。


End file.
